Fear of the Magic
by AkureixEnzeru
Summary: Kiri moved to America with her family but when she starts getting harassed by one of the other students in her 'school' she begins questioning why she ever left Japan. It seems even returning to Japan doesn't save her from her torments-will anything help?
1. No Matter Where She's the Same?

**_Author Note:_**

_Welcome readers! So I haven't written a FanFiction in eons but I was requested to write this so I figured I might as well post it while I'm at it._

_Now something that should be known about my writing is that I'm a detailist. My work will probably have much more detail than a fanfiction needs but blah, I don't care!_

_Personally, I rather like Beauty Pop-which most would be surprised by that knowledge- but it must be known that I tend to be a rather dark writer. That being said I must add a warning here._

_Later chapters will be rated M, most likely, and the story all together will have some moments that could really end up straining the imagination and calling for sympathy. If there are any questions about anything, or any insights whatsoever, please feel free to post a review or simply inbox me! I hope you enjoy the story!_

_Heeere we goooo~ _

**

* * *

No Matter Where She's The Same…?**

Red curtains with green vines curling up the folds waved a good morning as the wind whispered into the room from the open window they hid. The alarm hadn't gone off yet but already there was a sound of scurrying around just beyond the white painted door across the far too neat and Spartan room. The pearly white paint with a gold tinted finish seemed all too symmetrical and decorated to be anything other than a hotel room, yet at the same time there were posters up across the room and the back of the door was littered with photos. A stuffed cat sat on a small desk, leaning against a parched plant with a paw over a stack of letters and a pair of scissors lying on the corner under the first few. On the chair were a hat and a jean jacket as well as a backpack shaped like a monkey that had the head half torn off with stuffing sinking out of it. On the floor, besides the tan carpet, were some disregarded clothing and shoes, as well as a few sketch books that had pages torn out and crumpled up spilling out of a metal wastepaper basket.

Suddenly, an aggravating beeping sound began to echo through the room, filling it with not only the alarm to wake up but groans from the huddled mass on the bed. Hidden under cream coloured sheets, the comforter having been kicked to the edge of the bed earlier that night, was a bundle that began wiggling and moving until an arm popped out and reached for the alarm radio. Slapping the 'snooze' button, the arm disappeared once again. This wasn't the end, however, for within moments there was a pounding on the door that only made the groans come from the mass once again.

"Kiri! Wakey wakey! Mama's gonna be late!" The pounding on the door continued for a few moments until the arm slipped free of the bundle again and pulled a pillow with it, throwing it toward the door just as it opened and hitting a young woman in the face. Emi Koshiba froze with an 'ack' as the pillow fell onto the floor. Her arms shot up into the air and waved around slightly. "What was that for! Kiri you're such a mean girl!" Crying slightly, Emi hung her head but it didn't have the effect she wanted.

"Mom, get out of your pajamas and I'll wake up." Emi, with another eep, looked down and noted that her daughter was correct. Laughing awkwardly, she grinned.

"Oh, haha, yeah…well get ready so we can get over to the set!" She ran into the room, hugged the wiggling mass, and then ran out of the room. Just as the door shut the sheets flew off the bed and A young woman appeared. Yawning loudly, Kiri Koshiba scratched the back of her head and looked around with a dull expression. She hated this place. Everything was so white and 'perfect'. She missed her house where there were cracks in the wall and things were out of sorts. She missed the imperfections. Another knock, though not on the door, echoed from outside and Kiri sighed, shaking her head.

"What did she break now…?" With a small huff, Kiri got up and started searching for some clothes for the day. Once she was dressed, in green cameo pants and a gray t-shirt, Kiri stood in front of her door blocking out the sounds of her mother rummaging around the hotel apartment. Taped up on the door were a good amount of pictures and just like every day she couldn't help but stop and look at them. Most of them were of a group of teenagers though some were of little kids or competition photos.

One year ago Kiri had been in Japan. She met a foolish young hairstylist and his group called the Scissor Project, or S.P. and she fought for them, for their group, and for her own home and skills. The pictures of the group were mainly of them, all of them, even herself. Sure, Kiri always had some friends to talk with and walk with, like Kanako and Tarutard, but to have all her old friends back and mixed with the new ones; it had really made things different for the better. Sighing, she reached out and pulled down a picture of she and two boys, both giving each other nasty looks behind her, while she held Shampoo to her head baiting him with a fish snack. A slow smirk came to her lips as she looked down at Naru-Naru and Occhi-Senpai. She missed them…all of them. Replacing the picture, she finally opened the door.

Bandana on as always, Seiji Koshiba was just lighting a cancer stick when Kiri finally emerged. He noticed how she didn't have the monkey bag her friend, or as he called the young man her boyfriend, had bought her a few months earlier. The second thing he noticed was the look on her face, one he had been use to since she was told she could tape up those picture, yet one he hated all the same. "What's with you?" It was routine now and he knew what was coming.

"Nothing…where's shampoo?" Kiri looked around as if she thought the fat cat would walk over at any moment. If only she had some fish snacks! That surely would bring him out from his hiding.

"We left him with the Komatsu's remember?" Seiji sighed as she looked up at him vacantly, though, and then nodded as if she had known all along, which he knew she did. It had been a year and still she wasn't use to this at all, or at least she was trying her hardest not to be. Reaching forward, he grabbed a few strands of her hair and examined the edges. "It's getting longer every day, are you going to cut it back down?"

"What's the point?" Before he could ask her another question, Kiri put her hands in her pockets and walked to the main door, leaving the hotel apartment and slipping out into the hallway to wait for her mother. Seiji just stared after her and sighed. He knew Kiri was keeping in contact with her friends, or at least she had been up until a few months ago when she stopped after her birthday and he wished that Emi hadn't been set up on another movie. He wanted to bring Kiri back to Japan, even if just for a small time, but with Emi's schedule it was near impossible and Emi couldn't bare if she went alone.

Taking a puff of his cancer stick, Seiji opened Kiri's door and looked in before sighing. "She's such a pig." He shook his head and started to clean up after her, having nothing else to do. At one point he bumped into the door and it closed but he didn't pay attention as he walked over to the window. They were in one of the apartments on the top floor of the hotel rented out for the workers on the movie they were now filming. Looking down toward the ant like street, Seiji watched Kiri and Emi get into a cab and drive off toward the set. When he turned around he saw a photo on the floor and picked it up, a smirk forming on his lips. The photo was the same as Kiri had been looking at earlier, the two boys in the background sneering evilly at one another. Seiji had taken the photo over a year ago and it was an interesting day that was for sure. He was about to put it back up on her little collage of a door when he noticed some words written on the back. Being the nosy father he is, Seiji turned the photo over and examined what was sprawled over in a very neat handwriting, though it was obvious there were two writers.

_Koshiba san (Puffy Head),_

_ Tomorrow you leave us (HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WITH NO NOTICE?) and we'll all miss you. If any crude comments are squeezed in I'm afraid that's Shougo's fault. (DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!) We'll all come see you as soon as we can and we wish you well in L.A. Don't forget us. (LIKE YOU WOULD!) And if you ever want us to make sure Narumi never talks to you again I can arrange that. (HEY!)_

_Sincerely,_

_Kauhiko Ochiai and Shougo Narumi_

_(P.S. Ochiai will always be a know-it-all so don't be surprised if he stalks any data he can get on you hehe)_

_(P.S.S. Don't listen to Narumi!)_

Seji chuckled and shook his head as he put the picture back. Those two were going to be trouble someday, that he knew for sure. Laughing slightly, he rubbed the back of his head. Who was he kidding, those two were already trouble. Once everything was cleaned up he left Kiri's room and threw he clothes in the basket for laundry later. Now he had nothing to do, since he wasn't needed on set until after the morning rehearsals anyway.

_Tink Tink_

Turning toward the sound, Seiji noticed that his computer, which Emi must have turned on earlier to look at an email-from Iroi no doubt-, was on and an email had popped up. Sitting down, and taking another long drawl of his cigarette, he read the email over. Before it was even done he was smirking, finding it oddly ironic. He turned and looked at the calendar that Emi had made- _"It's a scrapbook of our first month here as a FAMILY! Oh isn't it just the cutest thing?"_- in his head he was trying to line up the school schedule in Japan. "Ah, it's about that time then…" Smirking, Seiji leaned back in his chair and looked at the calendar again. He couldn't help being in a better mood. Maybe this would finally get Kiri back to her old self…at least she'd be a little less gloomy then.


	2. Glamor Isn't All Here

**Author Note:**

Welcome yet again. Chapter two has arrived! After only a few hours, haha!

So only like two people have read this story that I know of for sure...but who cares! Those two made me happy by reading.

To answer that review, I do believe there was a show made off of this but it was mainly a manga. If you go to and look up Beauty Pop you can read up on it and meet the characters! For some of the stubbly hinted characters -especially in this chapter- it might be helpful to do so.

So our plot thickens here. Meet the Dangerous and Mysterious Antagonist of the story! Or at least the first one ;3

Enjoy; heeere we goooo~

**

* * *

Glamor Isn't All Here**

"Oh sweetie, your hair looks so beautiful when you let it grow out! Oh I remember when Kiri had long, luscious hair in those cute little pigtails! OOOOH I MISS THAT!" Emi Koshiba was practically gushing over her daughter beside her in the cab as the two were brought toward the set for the newest movie. As always, Kiri ignored the woman as she propped her arm up on the door and laid her face against her hand, her bored gaze reaching out to follow the swirling colours of the passing streets. When Emi grabbed a strand of her hair, Kiri swatted her hand away absentmindedly.

"It's only 7.6cm longer than it was last year," she said with a sigh, as she always did when her mother doted on her hair. Blocking out Emi's girlish sounds and annoying murmurs, Kiri simply took to chasing colours with her eyes. At one point she saw something that had her sitting up and turning in her seat until Emi was shouting at her to sit properly before something happened. _Could that have been…? No…he wouldn't be here…probably busy with S.P. in Japan…._ A low, stretched out sigh slipped from her slightly parted lips, pitched in a way that made a sound like a mournful song. Emi didn't miss it but instead of saying anything the woman simply pouted and watched her daughter as the young Kiri slouched once more. As Emi stared into the glass behind Kiri she thought she saw something in Kiri's reflection that actually chilled her to the bone; a mixture of fear and sadness. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away, thinking it was just plain foolish. Nothing got Kiri to look like that-or at least that combination- besides blood and she was getting better with that.

A half hour from their hotel, the cab pulled up to a gray curve and stopped. The driver seemed like he might get out of the car but before he even had time to put the cab in park Kiri had opened the door and walked out with her hands in her pockets again. Sighing, Emi paid and talked with the driver for a little while before she ran off to catch up with Kiri. "Sweeeetie!" she'd chime as they walked onto the set. "You play nice now and if you give any haircuts you must promise mom one when we get home!" Emi had stopped walking to say this, even going so far as to strike a mothering pose with her large smile spreading across her ruby painted lips, but by the time she opened her eyes for an answer Kiri had already disappeared, having walked off as she spoke. Sighing, a small frown twitching at her everlasting grin, Emi just shook her head and went toward her trailer to work on today's makeup.

_

* * *

Hey guys, long time no see-or hear from. How'd you get my email anyway-is Iroi still after my wife? She's MINE! Punk. Anyway, check on Shampoo will ya, Kiri never stops asking about him (sometimes I wonder if she even remembers anything else about Japan…JOKING). Anyway, Kiri doesn't go to a normal school so any time is fine. She's basically already graduated at a Japanese level here so taking her behind a day or a few wouldn't be too bad. When you guys come in just have Iroi call me (I'm sure he has my number) and I'll send you guys to the right place, or keep Kiri here that day if you are in early enough._

_I'm sure she'd love to see all her boyfriends again, hehe._

_~Seiji K._

Reading over his email, Seiji instantly wished he hadn't sent it before reading it. There were a few mistakes and he probably shouldn't have put his actual thoughts in there but oh well. With any luck this would work out for the best, for everyone. Mainly Kiri though. For whatever reason, something had been really making things worse on Kiri and it was worrying him. Sure he wasn't the best at noticing things, and normally Emi was better, but he noticed how she was getting gloomier and gloomier. Emi probably didn't see it because she had been in America for so long as Kiri grew up with just Seiji. But then again maybe she did. Sighing, drilling his cig-but into the ashtray, he tightened his bandana and looked around. It was way too quiet here. Get up, he walked around the apartment once more to make sure things were all set for later before he grabbed his wallet and walked toward the door. A hotdog really started sounding great…oh and a coke too! Yeah, that would hit the spot.

_Tink Tink_

"…You've got to be kidding me…." Groaning slightly, Seiji closed the door once again and walked back to the desk. He opened the laptop once more and looked at the email that had popped up on his screen. He had expected it to be a quick email reply but instead it was directed toward Kiri. He really shouldn't…eh what the heck, he wasn't her father for nothing.

_Kiri Koshiba,_

_ I've decided our games have just begun. Today I'll jump things up a notch. The only way out is by skipping today-but then again it's already too late you're probably here. I win; again. Your talent will be mine._

_-A.A.A._

Lighting another cigarette, Seiji furrowed his brows. Something wasn't right here…yet at the same time there wasn't too much wrong. It seemed like a challenge that's all, besides…if something really bad was happening Kiri would have told him or Emi. Right…? "I'm being an old fool!" Laughing at his own insecurities, Seiji got up and closed the laptop screen once more. He ran toward the door, not wanting to be bothered by another email. As he stood in the elevator he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

* * *

Kiri walked through the set, her hands fumbling in her pockets, with her head tilted down. In reality, she had a feeling today wasn't going to be her day. She had a dream about Ken last night…she really missed that dog. It was too bad he had died last year…but at least he came back to say goodbye. At least she believed he did. Whenever Kiri was in trouble Ken had shown up…so now she worried that perhaps he appearing in her dream was an omen. A slow sigh escaped her as she shook her head, her hair bouncing as it brushed against her shoulder. _I'm just imagining things…there's no reason to over think a dream._

As she walked deeper into the set and toward the building that held a room used as the 'school' she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. At first she thought it was Ken again but then she remembered that wasn't possible. Shrugging it off, she pushed open the tall metal door and slipped into the still empty room. Instantly she wished she hadn't. The very thought of being alone in that room made her hair stand on end. _It's just some stupid superstition…how lame._

Between ten and twenty paces behind her was a young man who also had his hands in his pockets. A smirk curved over his tan skin and his black hair fell down in chopped layers across his face as the straggly ends curled over his shoulders. He had a look to him that made him eerily handsome, but also made him look dangerous at the same time. And he had proven himself to be dangerous. That smirk only grew into a more prominent one as he stopped outside the door Kiri had just slipped behind. As he had been walking the young man had been typing away on his phone, sending an email to Kiri after he was sure there was no way she could check it in time. Sure it was underhanded, but that's what you had to do to get anything in this world. He had learned that lesson well.

Opening the door, he slipped in and propped a chair up against the knobs. Kiri was standing in the back by an open window, leaning outside with her head lying on her folded arms. She seemed to be staring off into dream land yet there was something alert about the stance she had. It proved reliable for after he took a few steps toward her the young woman stood up and turned around, slipping away from the window enough to make sure she couldn't be pushed out but she stayed close enough so people could still look up and see her. She had been learning.

"So you've agreed to my email! Wonderful, let the games begin," the mysterious man said with his smirk glowing darkly with his pearly white teeth. Kiri furrowed her brows, not knowing what he was talking about and not wanting to at the same time.

"What are you talking about, Alexander…"

"How many times must I tell you, Kiri," her name was like a purr on his lips, which only made her shudder in disgust, "that you are to call me by my proper name; Axel Anthony Alexander."

"That's too long to bother with." Yawning rather loudly, her mouth opening wide as her hand slipped up toward her face, she couldn't help but close her eyes; bad choice. Within moments Axel had her pinned up against the wall, one arm on both sides of her, and his face was getting exceedingly closer to hers. Pushing back against the wall as well as she could, Kiri looked up at him with her normal indifferent look but her fingers tensioned on the wall. She was use to this game too much to run; she knew it would just get worse if she ran. His lips were moments away from hers when the door began to rattle.

"What the heck! Something's blocking the door!"

"Ugh, it's probably Axel trying to get high or something."

"Hah, trying? He's always high!" Two voices, one female and the other male, echoed into the room from behind the door. The very conversations made Axel smirk before he moved his arms off the wall and took a step back. Kiri did the foolish thing and stood up straighter, thinking he was over. It was far from it. She had leaned forward slightly to get off the wall and seconds later his large hands were curved over her shoulders and she was pushed into the wall rather forcefully. Before she even had a chance to breath, Alex Anthony Alexander forced her to take his lips in a powerful kiss that had her cringing. As the door raddled again he let her go, even going as far as to thrust her onto the grown and laugh as he went to un-jam the door. Ignoring the fact that her eyes were slightly watery, Kiri got up and wiped off her mouth before she went to the back of the room and sat down, knowing no matter where she goes he would just be waiting to bother her.

As if on cue, the moment he stepped away from the door and turned to stand near Kiri both metal doors rushed open and a young pair, who obviously had been leaning against the door, fell forward and face-planted the red carpeted floor. Kiri never got a chance to see who was there because when her eyes lifted from the desk they were tracing Axel's arms, since he had put both hands on the desk and was leaning forward. She suddenly felt trapped as she noticed his hands were on her arm as he got up and leaned forward, putting pressure in sensitive areas. The grin on his lips showed he knew what he was doing; he was trying to break her arms!

"Axel…Axel…AXEL!" a shrill voice drifted in from the doorway until everyone had to turn and look toward the only reason they were all there. Alisa Ortiz, daughter to the leading star in the play Annabel Ortiz, was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and her upper body bent forward. She had long, curly brown hair that was pulled back into pigtails and tied with red ribbon, which matched her earrings and necklace. She also had piercing blue eyes that were burning with her anger at the moment. Alex Anthony Alexander seemed only amused and scoffed before leaning even harder on Kiri's arms, making her gasp out in pain at last. "Leave her alone Axel!" Out of all the other people, which there were only five people in the room at all, she was the only one who ever stood up for Kiri. She was also the one who always had the perfect timing.

Axel was about to get up and say something smart to her, or maybe push her around a bit since she was a good 15cm taller than her at least, but she hallow sound of heals clicking stopped the plan. Alisa smirked and tilted her head up as she pushed back Axel and walked over to Kiri, taking a spot beside her. Today she had on a pale blue dress with a white jacket and white boots and, as always, she looked like some sort of doll Chisami would have. A small smirk curved the side of Kiri's lip at the thought. Yeah, Alisa was definitely a doll for Chisami. She basically figured if the two girls ever met they'd hit it off without a problem.

As the clicking of heals continued Axel went into his seat, behind Kiri, as the other two-who had been keeping to themselves in the corner- took to sitting beside Alisa. The first, a young redhead with Lolita styled pigtail clipped up with red barrettes, was named Jezebel Fischer, an actress in the current play who still had to attend some of the 'school' while on set. Beside her was a blonde haired boy with bright green eyes and a few pale freckles on his pale skin. His name was Marcus Tamblen and he was an actor alongside Jezebel, which thankfully he got along great with her so they never had to bicker much. Both were dressed in beautiful, top of the line clothes that definitely would have made them stand out, even here. In fact, everyone in this room stood out for one reason or another.

Alisa stood out merely for the length of her hair and the piercing stare of her eyes, a stare that could literally make you blood run cold. Kiri stood out for the fact that she still dressed like a boy, even though over the past year she had started to develop more-though not much more- and could pull the look off pretty well. Jezebel and Marcus stood out because that's what they aimed for. Perhaps the one who stood out the most was Axel, simply because he looked like someone who, if they stood still long enough, could disappear into a shadow at any given time. A lot of people on the set were afraid of him-and with good reason. He was the son of not only the Director but the Producer, meaning everyone worked for his father. Don't do what he wants, you don't keep your job; as simple as that. The only person who didn't work for his father was the teacher, who worked for Alisa's mother.

The doors opened once again and a middle aged woman, with dirty blond hair mixed with a few strands of gray, entered dressed in a green dress suit, looking as if she were ready for a battle. With this small bunch of kids it was likely to be just that. Without a word she went to the board and began writing quickly, setting the overlay of today's lesson. Every day of the week she taught these children, meaning they were quiet ahead of any one in America and, mainly because Emi had slipped in and spoke with her, they were a bit ahead of Japan as well, though really only Kiri was since she was given extra work.

"Alright, today we'll be focusing on drawing." Kiri looked up and groaned out loud.


	3. Plans to Learn Unbeknownst

**Auther Note:**

Just to make sure everyone understands, the characters Axel Anthony Alexander, Jezebel Fischer, Marcus Tamblen, and Alisa Ortiz are just a few of the the characters I've created for this story, along with Roshni Chiluka. Some are based off of friends of mine, while others are just off the top of my head. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and I should have chapter four up in an hour or two, or maybe tomorrow morning. Things are starting to pick up!

If you have any questions or comments please feel free to review!

Heeere we goo~

**

* * *

Plans to Learn Unbeknownst**

_Tink Tink_

A soft yawn echoed in the small room. On the regal looking couch there was a young man with a visor in his messy hair. He rolled over and yelped as he fell onto the blush pink carpet with a loud thud. Luckily his head narrowly escaped the table that was a few feet away, leaving him out of the trouble of explaining how he got blood on the new carpet. Groaning, he sat up and started looking in his pockets for a lollypop. Upon finding one, a grape flavored one at that, he popped it into his mouth and stood up, looking around with a slightly confused look.

"Awww…why am I awake already? I have like…twenty minutes left!"

_Tink Tink_

The wound man yawned loudly as he looked for the source of the sound. Tilting his head a bit, clumps of hair falling into his eyes and getting stuck under the visors band, the young man began walking toward a redwood desk with a very expensive looking laptop on top of it. The desk was situated in the corner of the room, just beyond the door to enter or exit and a ways from any windows. It was obvious the owner wanted nothing harming it. In fact, it was so apparent to the point the owner seemed to have taped a sign to a lamp beside the laptop with a hand drawn picture looking like a little cartoon of the young man staring at it. Written in red were the words 'KEI DO NOT TOUCH!' as big as the page would allow. Giggling, Kei Minami nodded at the paper as if it had eyes-and knowing the owner some might think it did.

"I won't touch the lamp, no worries Ochi chan!" A slight smirk crossed this every joyful face as he started to mess with the touch pad that just begged to be moved. Moments later the screen bled through the black and all the web pages and various files were open –though content hidden by a password- for peeking at. The main image on the screen, however, was the image set for an important email , which had been changed mysteriously into a rabbit bear, popped up and danced across the screen screaming in 'Tink Tink's to be read.

"Ooo…" Kei looked around a few times as he sucked on the lollypop, licking it against his teeth slightly, before finally opening the email. Luckily the password was already in so Kei didn't have to try and hack anything-which wouldn't have gone over well. The moment he saw it was from S. Koshiba (The label for the email in Ochi chan's contacts) he knew it had to be a response to the email they had sent the night before when most everyone was over Naru Naru's house. He quickly read it before grinning and closing the email out completely. Noises were coming from the hall and he instantly recognized who was getting exceedingly closer to the room and at a pretty good pace. He checked the time once more; they were early. Biting into his lollypop and finishing it off with a crunch, Kei jumped back onto the couch and scrambled to lay on his back with his arms behind his head. One thing he couldn't help, however, was the large grin on his face.

"Man, it's the last day before break! You'd think they'd let us off the hook…just this once! I mean we don't have much longer here, why they have to make things so difficult." The door opened and two young men walked in. Of the two, the one speaking was slightly taller and had a messy spiral haircut—having gone back to his original cut and length after all this time—of a light brown shade. Behind him was a black haired boy with a short neat cut whose bangs were parted like a shining curtain in front of a window. He had silver framed glasses and a bored, cloudy look. It didn't take him long to notice the computer screen was still on. As the other young man began yelling about how he wasn't listening, the boy with glasses walked over to Kei.

"Why. Did. You. Touch. My. Computer?" One thing was clear; he was suddenly in a dangerous mood. The vein on his head seemed to throb as he drowned out the still angry boy behind him.

"Ooochiiiii chaaaan! You never said not to! And, and, and I listened to the note and didn't touch the lamp! Besides, I thought it was an alarm clock!"

"Alarm clock! Kei you knew it was not a-"

"What did the alarm sound like?" The other boy, seemingly having calmed down, came over and looked down at Kei as he stood beside Kazuhiko Ochiai, who was looking over at him as if he were confused for a moment. It didn't last long. Kei looked up at both of them as he pulled out a bag of half eaten and half crushed cookies from his pocket. As he at a few of the crumbs stuck to his face.

"Like…um…like when Naru-Naru's daddy counts money!" Shougo Narumi, the brunet haired boy, looked over at Ochiai for a moment before both ran over to the computer. As the two fought over who got to open the emails—Ochiai winning over all since it was both his laptop and email—Kei started to chuckle. "He said we can, and we can surprise Kiri chi!"

Both Narumi and Ochiai froze. The room filled with the sound of Kei's munching and the crumbling of the foil bag. As quickly as it had happened, the nearly complete silence ended. The room filled with woops and hollers of joy. Narumi and Ochiai fisted one another before their old rivalry sparked in their eyes. Some wave of conversation seemed to dangerously spark between them.

—_I won't let him have-_

—_Koshiba kun!_

—_Puffy Head!_

Kei stood to the side, having hopped off the couch while the two were posing in their own minds and basically frozen in time otherwise, and licking his fingers as he looked around the rather empty room. After winning a contest this area had been redone completely by Narumi's father and they got all this amazing furniture and equipment, it was wonderful but, without other people to share it everything seemed so sullen and empty. He left the other two to their evil auras and challenging glares. They seemed to be having a whole conversation without ever talking, and that alone was something Kei didn't need to bother with, at least not with close contact. After walking around for a while Kei finally had enough of the heavy atmosphere. Throwing his arms in the air, dropping the empty cookie bag, and smiling, Kei broke their dangerous concentration.

"So who's going and when are we leaving? I wanna see Kiri chi!" Narumi and Ochiai looked at each other before they both smirked. Narumi gave Kei a grin and a thumb up.

"All of the S.P. of course! We'll leave tonight, if we can, otherwise we'll leave tomorrow morning!"

"Sweet! I'll go get everyone!" Without another sound the young boy ran off to fetch everyone just as the final bell rang. Once he was gone, the two left looked over at each other with challenging eyes.

"I still won't hold back, even if you've finally figured out your feelings, Narumi."

"Heh, that's fine. I'll make sure she's never with you!" The two smirked and fisted each other again, happy enough with their friendly rivalry.

* * *

Nothing had changed over the past year, at least not when drawing was taken into account. Today was just not Kiri Koshiba's day. Throughout class Jezebel was whining about how she wanted Roshni Chiluka's newest dress, in fact she was practically squealing about it—_"Oh! She's the best fashion designer there is right now!"_—while Marcus did his best to hide his portrait of her that he had been working on nearly all day. Alisa did her best to help Kiri but she was called up to talk to the teacher, leaving Kiri with Axel Anthony Alexander.

As Kiri worked he would constantly bug her, be it by flicking her with a pencil, trailing the metal binding of his sketch book over her neck or to push a pair of scissors into her, whatever it was so long as it irked her it pleased him. Kiri had been able to ignore this for the most part, after all she had to. When she first met Axel she had fought everything he did, bitterly wanting to move because of him and his obsessive want to pick on her. She had been teased and even bullied at times in Japan but it was nothing like this. The only thing that could have been near as bad as what Axel put her though would have been when Shougo—the child from the last contest she participated in with the Scissor Project—grabbed at her chest and claimed he had touched her boobs before kissing her. He had just been a child, however, so it wasn't nearly as bad as what was happening now. Not to mention Axel could surpass the child's play. The only reason Kiri stopped fighting what she knew she should have fought to the end against was simply because her parents had nearly lost their jobs because Axel used his father to make Kiri do as he wished. Oh how she wished this would end.

"Alright class, that is enough for today. Remember; bring all of your science supplies tomorrow. If any of you score under 80% on the test I will keep you all hours long—rehearsals or not Miss Fischer, Mister Tamblen. Well then, dismissed." Seeming to take her own words to heart, the older woman quickly left. After watching her go the rest of the room's inhabitants began to move about.

"Well, finally that's over!" Jezebel sighed as she pushed back a strand of hair from her face and huffed. She and Marcus had left earlier for rehearsals so they really had no right to complain but no one ever pointed that out. Even when everyone else had to deal with nearly eight hours straight of this so called school, they still just kept their mouths shut. It was just easier on everyone's ears and brains.

"Jez, we should get back to the set. They told me our moonlight walk will be done today if we get there soon enough!"

"Oh, alright Marky!" Giggling, Jezebel wrapped her arm around Marcus's and wiggled her free fingers as if it were a goodbye wave. As they slipped out Kiri couldn't help but swear in her mind that Jezebel and Chisami had to be related somehow. Alisa didn't say a word, but she lingered as Kiri gathered her tings and Axel lurked. It was far too silent—like the set of the horror film they had been shooting a few months ago—and so Alison finally squeaked to life.

"You just _must_ stay with me tonight! You have promised to since we met and have yet to accomplish it! I _demand_ that you come to my house Kiri!" With her slender arm stretched out, Alisa used her natural dramatic air to make the scene more important than it needed to be. That arm fell when Axel moved, however.

"Nah, Kiri is coming home with me." He put his arm around her and attempted to pull her closer but she slipped away boredly.

"I'm busy," Kiri said with a yawn, not directly talking to either of them. Though disappointed, Alisa accepted this. Axel, on the other hand, did not. As Kiri went to leave with Alisa, chatting quietly as they went, Axel came up behind them and grabbed her, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall as he closed and held the door shut.

"_Axel Anthony Alexander!_ You leave her alone you brute!" He ignored the yelling as his fingers curved around Kiri's chin, tilting her head up so he could kiss and nip at her neck. Kiri Koshiba looked as if she was drawing into herself, trying her best to hide any and all emotions that he forced upon her.

"Kiri Koshiba…you shall bring your scissors tomorrow and give to me your abilities, or we will play once again…" He moved to whisper darkly in her ear, a crooked grin plastered over his scared lip. "And if you refuse both…well…we can always see how long your parents will be working on this or any set." Laughing, Axel pushed her away, thrusting her into the wall where she hit her am and head with a great force. Axel opened the door and walked past Alisa as if nothing had ever happened, though the look on his face showed he was pleased.

"Oh, Kiri!" Alisa rushed in and helped the shaking Kiri back onto her feet. "I'm so sorry! OH how I wish to help…oh!" Alisa gasped as Kiri gripped her arm tightly and looked straight into her blue eyes.

"Nothing can be done…nothing will be said." Without another word, Kiris pushed onward and left the building and a very guilt ridden Alisa.

Emi and Seiji were waiting for her outside. Both were all smiles and whispers until Seiji pointed Kiri out, making Emi jump. "Kiri! Mommy missed you so much!" Throwing her arms around her daughter, Emi didn't seem to see how distraught Kiri seemed. Seiji appeared to notice it, however. Rubbing his chin, he didn't know what exactly to do or say and just ended up sighing.

"Kiri, we have to stay for a while longer. Can you get home yourself and all that? We have sushi in the fridge!" She looked at him from between her mother's arms and nodded as well as she could. After some persuasion by Seiji, Emi finally let her go and Kiri got into the cab they had waiting for her. It seemed like such a longer trip alone but she didn't care too much. It was a good opportunity to just block out all of her thoughts. Once she finally got back to the Hotel she went inside and had to squint her eyes. The bright colours and over done shades of gold made her feel light headed after a long day of listening to the teacher drone on and on. The bellhops said hello, and so did a few of the cooks and such, but other than that she was left alone. She got on the elevator and leaned against the back wall. It took a while but finally she was at the apartment.

Once inside Kiri locked all the ones she knew her parents could open later, went to the kitchen and took out the sushi, and then went into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Staring in the mirror she remembered countless things people had whispered, or in some cases shouted, at her because of her appearance. It had taken her nearly seven years to get over that one cut but now she had and…at the same time she had finally agreed to let her hair grow. It wasn't much longer but it was slowly getting that lush wave back that it had when she was younger. Sighing, Kiri left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen. She put the sushi away and then went in her room, picked out some lounging clothes and then went back in the bathroom to shower.

* * *

That night Kiri's parents still hadn't returned and she was about fed up with waiting for them. She checked the door to make sure they could get in, so long as they didn't forget their keys this time, and then went into her room. All the lights were off, all the curtains were pulled and everything was silent. She turned her radio on low and curled up on her side. The moment her eyes closed tears started to roll down her cheeks.


	4. Hear No Evil

**Author Note:**

Alrighy! Here's chapter four. Now I know I'm late, since I said I'd get it in this morning and failed, but its in! The next three chapters are going to be fun for me but really suck for the characters-I hope they don't suck for you!

Please enjoy the thickening of the plot!

Here. We. Go!

**

* * *

Hear No Evil**

"Scissor Projects are closed for the break. Please have all requests sent to our website, . No other contact will be replied to. Thank you, Project S.P."

"Oh no! I wonder why the S.P. closed! Usually they do more work over break!"

"Maybe the rumors are true…"

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, people keep saying that the S.P. is out to get X san back!"

"Ooo! I bet Ochiai senpai wants to see his girlfriend!"

"Ochiai senpai? No, No, X san must be dating Narumi Senpai!"

A group of girls crowded around the door to the S.P. club's room. They had wanted to see if it was true what everyone was saying. A rumor was going around that the S.P. was closing up shop for a while. Amazingly it seemed to be true, but at least it was only for the break. Little did they know that on the other side of the door the entire S.P. group, minus Kiri Koshiba of course, was chatting about the same thing those rumors had spread across the school; where they were going. Narumi and Ochiai were smirking as they listened to the girls argue over which was secretly dating Kiri.

"Naru Naru is stupid!" Kei chimed as he opened a bag of chips. That brought both Narumi and Ochiai back to life. Ochiai covered his mouth, hiding a chuckle, as Narumi started shouting incoherently. A tall blond boy, who wore ear hooks—decorated, dangling chains—that swung from under his layered 'prince' haircut, twirled until he was between Kei and Narumi as he held out an incense saucer. The aroma that came off the oils filled the room with the scent of Lilac and Lily, easing everyone just a tad.

"Oh **Me** is so sad! Narusie has kept **Me** from my sweet honey and Emily! Oh but no fights! Such annoying things will make Narusie take longer to fix it so **Me** can see my sweet honey. If not, then Emily must know!" Ochiai and Kei both looked up as they thought about the last time Narumi got in trouble with 'Emily', or Emi Koshiba. In fact, Ochiai knew firsthand what would happen and it seemed Narumi remembered as well since he had started sweating.

"Shut it, Iroi! I got the pilot before he left for vacation, no thanks to that dishonorable old…ugh! Whatever! We're leaving in a few hours, so be happy I don't make you all get your own rides!" A young woman with poufy pigtails curls styled in a princess cut came up behind Narumi and pushed him angrily. He fell forward, onto the table, moments after Ochiai pulled his laptop onto his lap and leaned away from the destruction he seemed to know was coming. Instantly, Narumi's skin started to glow red with the ever infamous rash he got whenever a girl touched him. Turning on a time, jumping up as he scratched his arms, he reached out and grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her as he yelled to the point everyone thought steam was coming out of his ears. "Chisami!"

"Nii chan is so cruel! You must take me to see Prince Sama!"

"And **Me** too! Leave the shrimp if you must!" As Iroi Minamoto shrugged innocently, his golden hair bouncing just a tad, Chisami moved over toward him and shoved him. Instantaneously, the two began to bicker and fight like always, making everyone else move away from them and ignore it for the most part. Narumi, looking worn out already moved to sit on the couch. The young woman who was sitting there eeped slightly and tilted her head down, something she had been doing more and more since Kiri left.

"N-Narumi senpai…?"

"Yeah?" he groaned, getting a headache from all the noise.

"How l-long…until we see Ki chan?" Everyone hushed up as they looked over at the girl who pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose shyly. Beside her was a tall boy in a tank top, not having to wear his uniform in the club room, who put a hand on her shoulder solemnly.

"Seki chan," Kei whispered as he sat on the couch's arm, between Kenichiro Seki and the nervous looking girl.

"Aoyama kun, it will take a few hours until the plane is ready and then it will take approximately ten hours to get to L.A. Koshiba kouhi will be asleep by the time we get them. We most likely will have to wait until tomorrow." Kanako Aoyama looked up, her eyes watery under her glasses, and smiled a bit. Her hair was longer again and in low, short pigtails with strands that curled into her face, framing her natural beauty. It was a beautiful cut, though it was nothing like when Kiri did her hair—since this style was done by Narumi after a trim it was still pretty good. When she realized everyone was staring at her she couldn't help but blush and look down again.

"U-um…where is Taro chan…?"

"Right here!" A loud young man, Taro Komatsu, slipped past Iroi and Chisami carefully. "Need something Kanako chan?"

"Are you bringing Shampoo?"

"No…I don't think he could take the trip."

"Oh…"

For the next hour or two the group just talked or practiced for when they came back from this little vacation. In other words, they hung out like they always seemed to do, yet they were planning what activities to do while in Los Angeles. At one point they all just agreed to have the Koshiba family show them around, as Emi had offered during their email exchanges. Eventually, after Narumi got a call that the plane was ready, they all split up and went home to get their things only to meet up at the Tokyo Air Port. It took a while but they all were shown to the runway where the Narumi family's private jet awaited them. The plane was large and spacious, perfect for the ten hour flight they were about to take. Not only that, but it was stocked full of snacks because the crew had been warned about Kei's appetite!

About an hour after getting on the plane, and one that didn't go past quick enough nor quietly enough, did they finally get into the sky. For the first few hours everyone just enjoyed the flight. Kanako spent a lot of time playing board games with Seki and Taro while Chisami and Iroi debated over who Kiri would be happier to see. Narumi relaxed with the BP cap on his head, the same one Kiri had given him when she left for L.A. in the first place, as he looked out the window. Ochiai spent most of his time on his laptop doing goodness knows what. It didn't take long, however, for the lot to all push back their chairs and fall asleep. Waking up off and on, none of them sleeping very well, the group weren't prepared for when they suddenly hit high winds on their way down in the state of California within the United States. The sun was out, it being night in Japan still, but was getting ready to set. That being important, the group decided to go to the hotel and sleep before meeting with Seiji Koshiba in the morning for their surprise visit with Kiri. Jetlagged, the group was happy to get their room keys and split up into their respective rooms for some real sleep. Little did they know they were all only a few floors below the apartment where the Koshiba family was staying.

* * *

Kiri Koshiba woke up from a light, troubled sleep two hours before her alarm was set to go off. With her eyes only half open it was still clear to see the red rims from her silent tears. Open a crack, the red curtains ruffled from the high winds whipping against the tall building that was the hotel as a small blade of light slipped inside and traced the length of Kiri's bed, stopping at her forehead. The only reason she didn't get up and close the curtain completely was simple, at least this way she knew everything that was in the room, and everyone. After what had happened the day before, Kiri believed that her fear of the dark was growing stronger and stronger.

_

* * *

When Kiri had gotten to the set with her mother and father—who apparently actually had to work that day—she was surprised to find the room they used as a little private school empty. Figuring she wasn't as late as she thought, she went into the room to get situated. Having brought all her science supplies, as the teacher had instructed, she took some time to set them up so they would be easy access in class instead of having to dig around in her bag. It was then that the lights went out and the doors slammed closed. Kiri had collapsed on the floor, cowering under her desk and jostling it enough that a few of her canisters fell onto the floor, crashing on the floor in a cloud of dangerous shards of glass. Still having a slight fear of the dark, she hid there in a dangerous tremble, trying to clam herself down. The last time this had happened Narumi came and stayed with her…she didn't think he'd be the one to show up this time. And she was right._

_It didn't take long for someone to pull her out from her hiding spot, probably told where she was by the sound of the glass breaking moments before, and to pin her to the ground. Her arm was forced into the pile of broken glass and as she began to bleed her eyes welded with tears from the pain but she held them back. Even with her eyes open she couldn't see anyone. Her mother had warned her time and time again about what people could do in America and all those things flashed across her mind as she shook under the person with pure fear. Believing her mother at last, Kiri started to struggle but that only made the person's grip stronger and the glass dig into her arm deeper. A cold laugh answered her struggles and a large hand moved to hold down both of her small ones. The person, who she had figured out was a guy by now, used their other hand to gently caress her face. She tried to bite their finer but, as if they knew, the person pulled away and slipped their hand down to her neck. From there the tips of those fingers lingered down her body, over her chest and to the edge of her shirt. Slowly, as if to tease her with torment, the person pulled her shirt up and left it at the lining of her bra. The hand moved across her smooth skin slowly, taking their time and enjoying it. And boy did they take their time._

_After what felt like a life time, at least to Kiri, the person finally had to stop. It wasn't because they wanted to, nor because of something Kiri had done. No it was only because they had heard someone say they were going to get the spare key to the room from outside. Opening her mouth just slightly, Kiri tried to scream out to them for help, wanting anyone to come in at that moment. However, just as her lips parted to say or do something, the hand that was on her body moved to cover her mouth as the person leaned forward, crushing her. "Breath a word and your family are finished." Axel got off of her and opened the door, turning the light on. When the others came back he said the door had been open and he had just walked in, meeting Kiri in the hallway. The group of teens chatted for a bit, the teacher still not there, until Alisa noticed blood was dripping down Kiri's arm._

_After a few hours in the hospital and the longest, drawn out session for stitches, Kiri was finally allowed to go home. Apparently she had about 213 tiny pieces of glass in her arm, and they weren't even sure they had gotten everything out of her when they finally put the stitches in. "You'll just have to let your skin push the shards out itself." They told her when her parents showed up to take her home. From then on everything was a blur. The only other thing that seemed important was the fact that her scissors were missing, but thankfully they weren't her prize scissors so she'd live while she waited to pick them up in the morning when she went back to that set, back to dealing with Axel._

* * *

This wasn't the first time she was thinking about it since she woke up. In fact, Kiri wasn't sure if she had ever really gone to sleep or if the pain just made her too exhausted to keep her eyes open for long periods of time. Once or twice the door had opened throughout the night as her parents checked in on her and each time it would close with a slight squeak. Now, while she tried to dry her tears with the corner of the blanket over her, she turned her head to the side and looked at the haunting faces lit up by the light in the room. Those were the faces she missed most. Oh how she wished she was back in Japan…she would have loved to feel the fear of blood again if it just meant she could have stayed in Japan without her mother dragging her off.

An hour before the alarm was to go off Kiri finally felt her eyes dry and itch from her pain and tears. Ten minutes later she was asleep, on her side with her bad arm away from the bed, as she curled up with a stuffed cat like she would have with Shampoo not long ago. It wasn't until her mother came into the room that morning, shutting off her alarm clock and shaking her gently, that Kiri's eyes opened again. As always, she had the same dazed look and her hair was only slightly messy and that was only because of the length.

"Sweetie, if you want to stay here mommy can go to work alone today." Kiri stretched, winced painfully, and then grabbed her arm as she shook her head.

"I need to pick my stuff up," she explained dryly before swinging her feet off the side of the bed and standing up. Emi stood there for a moment, watching her, before smiling brightly and nodding.

"Alright, well hurry! We're already a little late and today is a big day!" Before Kiri could do anything besides giving her a questioning look the woman had already run out of the room and closed the door. One of her pictures fell off and slid toward her on the floor before finally stopping. She picked it up, looked at it, and smirked just slightly before pinning it back up. This was one of her and Shampoo, who was scratching Narumi for rolling over on him one day. Sighing slightly, she went to get dressed and put new bandages on her arm. Within twenty minutes she and Emi were in a cab on their way to the movie set.

Seiji watched the cab drive away from their window, even though it was nearly impossible to figure out who was who down on that little ant sized street, and smiled when they drove out of view. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number he had gotten in an email that night, one that apparently belonged to Kazuhiko Ochiai because it was his alert voice that answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, their gone so get up to floor 25 and knock on the first door you come to."

"Of what hotel?"

"Same one you're in, we got you rooms just a few floors below us." Seiji smirked as the phone went silent for a moment. There were some muffled words exchanged before the sound of people scrambling around or shouting in shock. He just chuckled and smirked as he stared at the door.

"We will be up soon." When the phone went quiet this time it was because the conversation was over and the calls were ended without anything else having to be said. This was business, and secret business at that. About ten minutes later there was a group of knocking on the door. Tapping his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray kept on the computer desk; Seiji smirked and pushed himself up, out of his chair. He undid one of the locks and opened up the door only to be attacked by a group of kids.

"Hey, hey! I thought it was going to be a few of you, not your whole school!" Kanako bowed, blushing slightly, before Taro did the same and they both greeted Seiji respectfully. He looked around and seemed to just laugh a little too loudly. "Kiri has too many boyfriends." A few chuckled but most just pushed this comment aside, use to his teasing. He led them to the couches in the small, boxed living room area.

"Koshiba sama, where would Ki chi be?" Kei asked as he ate a cookie shaped like a rabbit.

"Kiri? Oh she left for the movie set with Emi. One of the actresses in the movie has a daughter who she wanted to have the best education possible but still be close by so she hired a teacher. Eventually she offered for all the children of workers to be taught by her. Most are either actors themselves, or the children of them, but Kiri and the Director's son aren't. There are only like…five of them I think. Not sure. After Billy left some of the other children did as well, probably to go on a different movie."

"Billy was here?" Narumi spoke up, not seeming very happy by that information.

"Yeah, but he left a few months back." Everyone seemed pleased with that information, even if he had helped Kiri in the end.

"So when do we get to see Prince Sama?"

"Prince…oh Kiri? Well…," Seiji looked down at his watch and took another long drag of his cancer stick. "I have to be at work in an hour…we can leave in about ten minutes and I'll show you which building she's in once we get there. We warned them that you all would be roaming around and they don't care."

"Oh, is Emily there?" Iroi's mood seemed to brighten as he spoke and gave off one of his charming smiles. Seiji sighed.

"Stay away from my wife!" The two got into an argument as Ochiai went into the hallway to call for a few cabs to await them outside. Once everything was settled the group, now including Seiji Koshiba, went to get into the cabs and went off to the movie set. Once there he pointed them in the right direction and told them who to ask if they got in a bind. Before he could even tell them to watch what they were doing the whole group had run off in search of Kiri. Smirking, Seiji just shook his head and went to find Emi.

"What are we doing out here? We should be in there helping her!"

"And what, Alisa, do you want to get your mother fired? Well I don't feel like being fired and neither does Marky, right Marky?"

"Uh, right…." Marcus was staring at the locked door that he and Jezebel had pushed Kiri into about ten minutes earlier. Axel Anthony Alexander was waiting in there for her and besides the shuffling of a few things they weren't hearing much. For some reason that scared him more than anything else, even Jezebel with a facial mask on didn't scare him as much. Just as he was about to say something they heard heavy footfalls behind them and the trio turned to see a large group of people running toward them.

"Ah! Oh my god! What's going on?" Alisa shouted as she backed up into the wall.

"Oh! That's Shougo Narumi! It's the Scissor Project! I bet their here to do my hair." Jezebel giggled cutely and pushed her hair back. She was correct about one thing, it was the S.P. but as they stopped in front of the trio it quickly became clear that they weren't out for Jezebel Fischer.

"Hello, do any of you know where Kiri Koshiba would be?" Jezebel looked over at the black haired cutie that was pushing up his glasses as he awaited an answer; her look was venomous as she realized they weren't looking for her.

"No, I don't think she came in today, right guys?" She looked over at Marcus and Alisa with a dangerous gaze.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her…" Marcus whispered as he walked to her side and kicked at the ground slightly. Alisa, on the other hand, couldn't take it. She looked at the door and then at them.

"Kiri's in there…"

"Alisa!" Jezebel gave her a nasty look but Alisa made her flinch with how angry and upset she seemed. Ochiai was about to ask what was going on when the most horrifying thing sound echoed in the hall. From behind that door there came a bloodcurdling scream and the muffled sound of Kiri Koshiba's voice mingled with Axel Anthony Alexander's dark laughed.


	5. See No Evil

**Authors Note:**

So this chapter will be a bit shorter but it's action packed!

Sorry if the fight isn't the best, I was half asleep when writing this (Or so I wished, I'm just really tired) but nonetheless, I hope this comes out good!

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!

Here we gooo~

**

* * *

See No Evil**

As the bloodcurdling scream sounded every person in that hall froze. No one besides the members of the Scissors Project and the other teenagers that lingered around the set were in the building at all so no one else seemed to notice, but that didn't matter. This was bad enough with just those eleven or so people hearing. It was Narumi and Ochiai that moved first, but not quickest. Jezebel blocked their way to the doors with her hands on her hips.

"Just one minute boys, I'm afraid we can't let you in there, right Marky?"

"…Yeah…." Though he didn't seem to be as into stopping them as Jezebel was, Marcus joined her in front of the door to make sure no one got in. Not only were they blocking the two men who seemed ready to destroy anything in their path but the whole group were now advancing on the two and even he knew they couldn't fight all those people off for long, and Jezebel wouldn't fight for long since she'd be afraid about messing up her hair or make up.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you're going to let someone get hurt I swear…-" Before Narumi could continue someone pushed past he and Ochiai quickly and forcibly enough to give him a rash as she did. Alisa marched right up to Jezebel, who thought the girl was joining them, and slapped her. This might have been a standstill moment but they didn't have time for that.

"Jezebel get over yourself! Kiri is in there and there isn't anything good going on! She screamed a real scream of fear and not some acting! Since she moved here she's done nothing against you and yet you're going to stand by and let Axel do this?"

"I'm not letting that girl ruin my life! If I'm kicked out of this movie he'll make sure I never get work again! She's not worth it." When Alisa moved to slap her again Marcus grabbed her hand. He didn't stop there, however, for he also grabbed Jezebel's hand and pulled the two girls out of the way. "Marcus!"

"Shut it Jez. You know this is as wrong as it gets." He didn't look at her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door as the S.P. circled the area and let Narumi and Ochiai attack the door and try to open it. Alisa ran over and gave them the key before running back to Jezebel—who was still yelling—and Marcus to watch.

After Ochiai unlocked the door the two opened it and ran in, leaving everyone else to linger in the door and peek in. The room was bigger than one would think and full of boxes from the cement floor to the cracked plaster ceiling. Now that they were inside, the muffled sounds were louder and the two followed them until they came to the back corner. There, held up against the wall, was a slightly older Kiri Koshiba then the two remembered, but they knew it had to be here without any second thoughts. Axel Anthony Alexander stood in front of her, pinning her by the legs and arms to the wall, as he took a pair of sharpened scissors and trailed them, slowly, against her cheek. Her arm was bleeding and bandages were torn from her skin as the deep cut on her cheek began to bleed as well. Without saying a thing both Narumi and Ochiai ran over and swung a punch at Axel. He jumped away just in time, pulling Kiri with him and twisting her arm behind her as he put the scissor blade to her throat.

"Who the hell are you two suppose to be? No hero's were ordered so go find a different set to snoop around!" It wasn't until Axel actually yelled at the two that Kiri looked up. When her eyes fell on the two boys shock consumed her face and even her dull, tired brown eyes seemed to fill with a flicker of life.

"Naru Naru…Ochii senpai…," She knew how bad this looked, and how bad it was, but no matter what she had to keep up her persona, even if it meant going against everything that felt right to do—mainly begging them to help her. "What are you two doing here?"

"How can you be so calm when your being…being…touched like that?" Narumi shouted as he reached out and grabbed her other arm, trying to pull her away. The scissor blade ticked her throat, making her bleed slightly. He quickly let her go.

"Alright, get out of here or she's not going to be walking!"

"She doesn't have to!" Both Ochiai and Narumi pulled their fists back before sending two powerful blows toward Axel's head. The fists whisked past Kiri's head, missing her by less than a centimeter on either side, before landing blows on Axel. As he fell backwards he let go of the scissors but also cut Kiri across the cheek, making her cut worse and blood seep onto her yellow shirt. He stumbled backwards but it didn't last long. Within moments the man moved forward with his own fist branded and pushed past Kiri, knocking her into the wall before she fell into a heap on the ground, as he punched Narumi in the chest. Getting the wind knocked out of him, Narumi fell backwards and gasped before he forced himself to get back up. Ochiai wasn't doing very well against him, having gotten stuck between Axel and a tower of boxes, while the boy pummeled him with gut punches. Narumi landed another punch to the back of the guy's head, getting him away from Ochiai and knocking him into the wall near Kiri. He didn't try to stop himself from stepping, rather harshly, on her leg before going after them again.

This struggle continued for a while until the rest of the S.P. got worried and sick of waiting for the sound of a fight to stop. All of them, excluding Jezebel and Marcus because the two had left a while ago, ran to the back of the room until they saw both Narumi and Ochiai holding their own against Axel. Kanako noticed Kiri first and that alone got everyone in an uproar. She, Chisami, and Taro ran over to Kiri and helped her sit up. Laying her head on Kanako, Kiri watched everyone else through half closed eyes but she couldn't keep her vision from going blurry from all the pain.

While they took care of Kiri the rest of the group had pinned Axel to the boxes and were doing their best to keep him from Narumi and Ochiai, which didn't work at all. Narumi wouldn't stop going after him for some good hard punches to the head while Ochiai returned the onslaught to his gut. Of course, no one really wanted to stop them. Axel deserved it. Once done they pushed the kid into the corner and ran over to Kiri By then she was on the verge of passing out, had lost a lot of blood, and was shaking not only in pain but fear. No one talked; they all knew what was going on. Narumi picked her up and looked over at Ochiai, who had pulled out a phone and had it to his ear. Before he could speak Axel was up and walking through the group, spitting out a bit of blood. "Well, that's it, tell her that her parents are finished now!" Laughing manically, the boy left them and went to treat his wounds in secret. It wasn't until he was gone that Ochiai shut the phone.

"An ambulance will be waiting outside." Nodding at those words, Narumi started off at a sprint out of the room. In this moment neither male could feel jealousy over who held her or got to see her eyes open first. No, all that mattered was making sure she was okay. Once outside, most of the productions had stopped and a lot of people were lingering around. It seemed the ambulance had already made its arrival apparent. Narumi ignored the people and brought her right up to the ambulance. Emi and Seiji Koshiba ran over to them and demanded to know what was going on. Everyone tried to explain but Ochiai stepped forward and hushed them.

"Koshiba kun was so surprised by us that she fell down while looking for something in the storage room, I'm afraid she was on a later and though we caught her the wound on her arm opened up and the box fell on her, a few sharp objects nicking her flesh." Everyone was stunned. He had lied, about that? But the look he gave them said they were to go with it and trust him, he knew what he was doing. They did, even if they doubted it.

"Oh my sweetie!"

"Emily!" Emi ran right past Iroi as she climbed into the ambulance bus, ignoring her job completely. Seiji, not caring to ask questions, climbed in with her and they were off. After exchanging looks the group split into different cabs and they all drove to the hospital with only one thing on their mind; Kiri Koshiba.


	6. Speak No Evil

**Author Note**

Hey all! Welcome to chapter six where all the fun sadness comes on in :3

Then again that's been here for a while.

Nonetheless! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and leave any and all comments -you have no idea how happy they'd make me!

Here we go, enjoy~

**

* * *

Speak No Evil**

Everything was so loud and bright red to the point it had Kiri furrowing her brows. That little movement made everything as much louder. Moments before everyone had been murmuring but the combined sound of speaking and massive movement had her head spinning. She could barely stand the sounds getting closer and her brow just furrowed more until the groves of her face seemed to be contorted in pain.

"Kiri, sweetie, are you awake?" Emi said as she rusted to her daughter's bedside. Seiji was right beside her, looking down at all the bandages crossing Kiri's neck, cheek, and arm. Across the bread, hovering around the windows and in chairs, were the members of the Scissor Projects. The whole group kept darting their eyes between Kiri and Ochiai. He had shocked them all by lying so blatantly and not seeming to care about it in the least.

"…Mom…?" Kiri mumbled weakly as her head tilted to the side just slightly. Everyone's heads snapped up to look at her as they held their breaths, wanting and hoping they hadn't just imagined her speaking. Narumi and Ochiai, who were sitting at her bedside opposite her parents, seemed alive for the first time in the past few hours.

"Oh sweetie!" Emi went to hug Kiri but Seiji stopped her by holding his arm out in front of her.

"She's too frail for one of your hugs." Though discouraged by his words, Emi nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed to push back Kiri's hair.

"Kiri, can you open your eyes?" Her head turned toward her mother's voice and her brows arched as if she were confused and surprised. How could her eyes not be open? Wasn't she staring into a bright, burning red light…?

"Kiri, open your eyes." Nodding, slowly, to her father's voice, she tried to do his command. At first her eyes simply fluttered, enough to make everyone sit on the edge of their seats, and at last she opened her eyes. Having a bruise above her left eye made it difficult but she pushed through and let her dead-like gaze cross the room, ignoring the burning feeling the piercing light made as her retinas absorbed it. Seiji grinned before he looked at the group that came all the way from Japan for nothing, or so it seemed. "We'll go get you some food." Seiji, with mild difficulty, got Emi to leave with him as they went off to the hospital cafeteria.

As the door quietly clicked closed, Kiri stared after them and tried to get use to the blinding sterile lights and the dull room decorated with fading turquoise sheets and curtains. In fact, the only thing that was colourful or elegant within the room was the group sitting nearby. All was silent as Kiri looked them over one by one, her eyes finally falling on Ochiai and Narumi. Both couldn't help but feel their hearts jump start as they looked into her eyes.

"…Are you really there…Naru Naru… Ochii senpai…?" The boys both blushed slightly before nodding. Sharp gasped escaped them, and most of the others, as Kiri's lips curved into a slightly painful smile. "Thank you…."

"Ah…your welcome, Koshiba kouhi," Ochiai said, having found his voice first. "May I ask you something?" Kiri nodded as her eyes focused solely on Ochiai, making Narumi's chest tighten with slight jealousy. "What was happening?"

"…Nothing… Where are we?" There was a long pause before Kiri spoke and the pain in her eyes showed them that their fears could be true.

"We're at the hospital…Koshiba kouhi, your parents were told a box fell on you in the storage room and the objects inside were sharp enough to cause this." Everyone looked at Ochiai, still wondering why he had lied in the first place. Kiri let a sigh hiss through her split lip and closed her eyes as she leaned back into the pillows propping her up.

"Thank you," she whispered moments before the door opened and her parents walked back in with trays filled to the spilling with food for everyone. For the rest of the day everyone just chatted and ate with Kiri as doctors checked in on her time from time. Though they all wondered what was going on, and of course Ochiai seemed to know more than any of them, they left it alone while her parents were in the room. Finally, at about 9:00pm, the doctors said she could go home if she wanted but that she needed to come back for a checkup within three days. Of course they only allowed this after she freaked out because the lights went off and grabbed the two hands nearest her, Emi's and Narumi's, and wouldn't let go of them. After they all agreed with the doctors and pledged to bring her back healthier than ever, the group brought Kiri home. They said she was going home but when they pulled up to the hotel she just frowned; that wasn't her home. Nonetheless, she was surprised when they got off the elevator, besides Kanako, Seki and Taro, on a different floor. Taro explained they were staying in the hotel during their break.

Once Kiri was set up in bed, with her cell phone on hand should she need it or them for anything, Seiji and Emi kicked the trio out. Exhausted, Kiri fell asleep almost instantly so her parents left her bed and went off to worry in the living room, where they fell asleep themselves.

Her eyes opened at 5:00am on the dot, or so her cell phone screen told her, and no matter what she tried she couldn't fall back asleep. At last she got up and went to her desk. Pulling out some sticky notes, Kiri quickly scribbled a note-in Japanese as habit- for her parents before she pulled out some clothes. After, painfully, changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, Kiri quickly opened her door and peeked out into the hall. The flickering light from the T.V. lit her path toward the living room and she followed it carefully, making sure not to knock into anything. When she saw her parents she stopped and watched to see if they were awake, since they were both still sitting up and facing the television. After deciding that they couldn't be, she walked over to them and tilted her head to the side slightly. With quick and careful movements, Kiri put the sticky note on her father's forehead, making it stick to the rim of his bandana.

Keeping to her careful and quiet movements, Kiri left the apartment all together and took the elevator down to where she remembered the others getting off. Once in that hallway she finally realized she had absolutely no idea where they were or if any would be awake this early. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and slid down until she was crouching as she wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face. Her head was spinning and she felt like she'd pass out at any moment. It was then that she realized this was a stupid idea and she probably should have just stayed in bed and relaxed but no she had to travel down here and—

"Puffy head?" Narumi, who had a newly filled bucket of ice in one hand and was still dressed in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, looked over at her with a brow arched in confusion. He still wasn't use to seeing her with longer hair not the slight curve of her body that the outfit she wore showed she had gained in the year but in spite of that he was mostly shocked to see her there at all.

"Naru Naru…?" Kiri seemed to forget where she was as she looked up at him, pushing back a few strands of her hair behind her ear, as he came closer to her. When he was standing above her and just a few feet away she seemed to remember everything once again.

"What are you-?"

"Anyone else up?"

"Uh…I only know about Ochiai and Kei but their sort of up, Kei keeps falling asleep. Why?"

"Where?"

"Our room is that one over there but—hey! Mushy head!" As soon as he pointed the way Kiri pushed herself up, wincing only slightly, and started for the door. "Listen to me! Ugh!" Not having much choice, Narumi followed Kiri to the door.

"Narumi when do you—" Ochiai stopped midsentence when he looked up, thinking Narumi was coming back in, and saw Kiri standing in the doorway, Narumi behind her.

"Look what I found." Narumi said with little enthusiasm before he showed Kiri to a couch where she sat besides Kei. The young man, who looked like he slept with that visor on, had just opened a box of pocky and offered her a snack that she silently accepted.

"Koshiba kouhi, what are you doing up so early?" Her eyes flickered up and she gazed over Ochiai and Narumi intensely. Both boys feared she could hear their hearts racing at the sight.

"What did you see?"

"Huh?"

"What did you see when you went into the storage room?" Ochiai and Narumi exchanged looks then glanced over at Kei, who seemed to be off in his own little world. Kiri followed their gaze, exchanged looks with Kei, and then looked back up. "Tell me."

"Um…well…." Narumi scratched the back of his head, not really wanting to talk about it for many reasons. Mainly he knew he would get mad, insanely mad.

"We say him harming you," Ochiai said simply.

"What exactly did you see?" Kiri looked up again and tears were making her still slightly dead eyes shimmer in the lamplight, making her have a heartbreaking look. With a set jaw and blood blushing her bandages, Kiri did her best to keep the tears from falling. Sighing, Ochiai shut his computer and wheeled his chair toward Kiri while Narumi sat in a chair beside her. Kei was ignored now, but that was okay with him. He liked secretly getting information by being ignored; it was the easiest way to do so. Ochiai put his hand on hers only to find Narumi doing the same to her other hand. The two exchanged looks but now wasn't the time to be competitive.

"He had the scissors to your cheek and was…pinning your to the wall using his body while touching you…under your shirt." Narumi's free hand balled into a fist and he looked away from her—as well as the other boys did but he kept holding her hand. No one talked and even Kei stopped eating for a moment. Kiri's head tilted down and her shoulders hunched as she shook slightly. Narumi and Ochiai were surprised when she squeezed their hands tightly.

"Ki chi," Kei finally spoke up and made the other two boys look at him as if he had just entered the room. "How long has Ero-Ero been around?" She flinched slightly, and so did Narumi-though probably because Kei had called him that after he and Kiri accidently kissed when he was pushed during one of their competition and fell into her.

"Since filming started…eleven months ago…." All three young men instantly set off dark, dangerous vibes as if shielding her with their emotions alone.

"Why don't you fight him?" Narumi stood up, now getting slightly angry with Kiri, and looked at her with outrage. He never let go of her hand though, and she cling to him all the same.

"I did…," her voice sounded hallow and strained as if she were trying her hardest just to whisper that loud, "but I can't or…." Her head hung and she shook a little more. Narumi was about to say something when Ochiai put his free hand on his friend's shoulder and made him sit as he looked over at Kiri.

"He's been threatening our family?" he asked, remembering what Axel had said as he left the storage room. Kiri froze before finally nodding. "What can he do?" Though she didn't answer right away, Kiri did take a deep breath and eventually kept clinging to their hands as Kei hugged her tightly but gingerly.

"He is the director and producer's son…he can get them fired and make it difficult for them to get work." Though this was the most she had said since they saw her, this wasn't what they wanted to hear at all.

"Why don't you move back?" Narumi said, not being able to take the silence.

"They don't know, do they?" After a pause Kiri nodded. Kei sprung toward her more, his arms wrapping around her and tightening them to the point she winced. "Watch it Kei!" Ochiai yelled. The young man stuck out his tongue before apologizing to Kiri. She just kept her face hidden and curled into the couch's arm.

"Are you going back there today?" Just then the four jumped as a song started loudly. Kiri fumbled to pull out her phone but once she saw it was her mother she quickly flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice squeaked slightly and the boys frowned but remained silent.

"Kiri! Where are you?"

"Look at Seiji."

"Huh…. Wha—? What's that on his face?" Kiri waited as Emi mumbled what had been scribbled down on the sticky note earlier. "Oh, alright sweetie. You stay in the hotel though and if you need anything just call! Be sure to go to the doctors if you pop any stitches!"

"Alright." She hung up without returning her mother's smothering lover. The whole time she had kept her face hidden but when she had squeaked in her words earlier it was apparent that she was upset. One single tear rolled down her cheek and the boys all exchanged looks before Kei got to brush it away. He looked at her and then over to the other boys before a wide grin crossed his face and he took a bite of another stick of chocolate pocky.

"Ki chi should come back to Japan with us, with or without her parents!" Though Kiri didn't look up, both Ochiai and Narumi looked over at Kei as if he were insane yet wonderfully brilliant all at the same time.


	7. Tipping the Visor

**Author Note:**

My original plan was to have this be a super long chapter but then I decided-mainly because I am a mean horrible person-to cut the chapter in half. The second half will be up soon so don't worry, I wont make you wait long for it. I hope you like the story so far!

Who do you like? Who do you hate? Comments/Complaints? Tell me it all!

Off we go to never never land -oops sorry my mistake, I mean here we gooo~

**

* * *

Tipping the Visor**

"Ki chi should come back to Japan with us, with or without her parents!"

It was brilliant, a perfect plan that had no plan at all yet it seemed perfectly logical all the same. Narumi and Ochiai didn't turn to each other but their eyes did dart to glance in the other's direction. After a swift nod Narumi got up and stretched as Ochiai rolled back to his laptop that was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That could be worked out rather simply really…."

"You up for it Puffy Head?" Kei, who was still leaning on Kiri, pulled out two lollipops—one grape and one green apple—and held them up to Kiri. She slowly took the green one but instead of opening it she put it in her pocket and laid her head on her arms that were over the couch's arm. Her mouth seemed to remain silent because she didn't answer him at all. Of course she wanted to leave and go back to Japan, her friends were there and Axel Anthony Alexander wasn't, but she doubted it would happen.

"Ki chi!" Kei whined as he sat up and put the grape lollipop in his mouth with a click as it hit his teeth. "You should! We miiiiisss yoooouuuuu." Though he was turned away, even Ochiai had to smile and nod to Kei's statement, followed by Narumi who sat on the bed and looked toward the window. It was bright out, seems the group had been there for a while.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Chisami, with her eyes closed as she hummed and pranced about, walked in. "Nii chan daddy called and—" As her eyes opened she gasped at the sight. Within her imagination, Chisami didn't see Narumi and Ochiai far away from Kiri, sitting around the bed across the room, but rather saw them being all touchy and far to persuasive. "Onii sama!" She ran in and started to chase after Narumi until at last the young man was caught and pinned to the ground where she repeatedly beat him with a pillow she had grabbed. The commotion woke up most of the floor—which, thankfully, was mainly full of S.P. members anyway—and the door flooded with faces soon after.

"What is this? Shrimp? You have ruined **Me's** sleep! Beauty rest may not help you but **Me **needs to be relaxed for all the pretty girls!"

"You need more than beauty rest for that!" Chisami yelled at Iroi, momentarily forgetting her brother. That moment was enough for Narumi to push her away and crawl over to the couch, which he hid behind the couch arm and Kiri to make sure his sister couldn't come after him. From her touch alone he was covered in hives and inching like mad. He hadn't realized where he crawled to so when he looked up and saw Kiri glancing down at him his face turned bright red and he jumped up, scrambling away. Before getting too far, Narumi froze and looked back at Kiri. Her face was hidden again but he knew what he saw. She had tears in her eyes and was bleeding, not to mention she looked exhausted. Frowning, Narumi turned to Chisami and Iroi fighting while the others looked on from the doorway.

"That's it, everyone out!"

"What?"

"You heard me, out! Puffy Head needs to rest and you're all noisy!"

"He's right. Besides, we have something important to consider. Let Koshiba kohai rest here and you can argue somewhere else."

"I'm not leaving Prince sama alone with you two!" Once again, Kei seemed to be over looked. It was fine, he was just sitting on the opposite end of the couch with Kiri and watching everyone argue merrily.

"Why you little—"

"We'll be coming with you. Kanako Kun could you find us a room to get situated in for a meeting?" The young girl blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yes, Ochiai senpai!" She turned to go find a cleaned room where they could meet. As she walked away Seki and Taro followed right behind her, Taro whispering about Kiri being in the room and what was going on. Always the little gossip, he kept questioning Kanako to see if she knew anything about it.

"I will not leave Prince Sama!" Chisami said stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips.

"If she will not leave then **Me** will not leave my sweet honey either!" Iroi glared at Chisami as he crossed his arms and huffed. The two got into another argument within moments but this time Narumi stepped between them and gave each a deadly look.

"If you two do not shut up Puffy Head will never get better because of all this noise!" Chisami and Iroi shut up on cue and looked over at Kiri with sorrowful gazes. Ochiai chuckled as he stood up and closed his laptop, taking it with him.

"Let's go so she can rest." Chisami and Iroi nodded and tearfully walked out of the room, their heads bent and each biting their tongues to keep quiet. Ochiai walked over to Kiri and tilted his head to the side as he bent his body. "You're welcome to stay on a bed instead of this small couch, Koshiba Kohai. I'll check on you soon. If you need anything call me and I'll rush back." Behind him Narumi was glaring and looked as if he was going to say something but he couldn't. He knew Kiri needed to rest and if she needed anything she'd call Ochiai if it came down to the two boys simply because she didn't have Narumi's number.

"Let's go!" he shouted before walking to the door and waiting for Ochiai. After not getting a response from Kiri he nodded and walked past Narumi with a smirk on his face. "Ugh…come on Kei!"

"Alright!" Kei ran forward and out of the room, happily licking at his lollipop. Narumi was about to leave when he looked back and saw Kiri still curled up. Sighing, he went over to one of the beds—which happened to have Narumi's sketchbook on it—and pulled off the blanket. He brought it to the couch but paused before draping it over Kiri's form. Kneeling down, he grinned almost as if he thought she was asleep already.

"Hurry up and get better Puffy Head…," he whispered before getting up and going to the door. Right after he closed it he heard laughed and turned to see Ochiai and Kei looking at him. Kei was grinning and giggling while Ochiai looked as if he was ready to start arguing with Narumi, who just smirked at him—in spite of his blush—and started walking down the hall to where the others were talking. As they went Kei suddenly stopped and looked back at the door then at the other two.

"I forgot my snacks! Be back!" Before the others could yell at him he ran back into the room and closed the door. He did not, however, go for the pile of snacks he had on the windowsill. Taking Ochiai's rolling chair, Kei sat in front of Kiri and smiled. "Up?" Her head moved slightly and one of her eyes peeked out from behind her hair but otherwise she made no remorse to answer him. That was fine with Kei; he just smiled and started to spin in the chair over and over again. "So, why didn't you tell me in our emails?"

"…Not something I wanted to talk about…." Her voice was still weak and she looked like she really just needed to break down and rest. Kei stopped the chair and leaned forward as he clicked the lollipop in his mouth.

"Wanna tell me now?" He grinned as she looked up at him, trying his best to convince her with his friendly smile. After a few moments of silence, Kiri finally just sighed and nodded. Kei leaned back in the chair and waited for her to start, giving her all the time she'd need.


	8. Plotting is Good for the Soul and Heart!

**Author Note:**

Welcome back. As stated this is the second half of chapter seven. Not my favorite chapter but it'll lead us to some fun so I hope it was good!

Any comments, criticisms, or anything else please post in a review!

**

* * *

Plotting is Good for the Soul…and Heart!**

As Kei and Kiri spoke in the other room, the rest of the S.P. group members were in Iroi's room, which had at some point been filled with an assortment of flowers and had high end décor. Chisami was infuriated that his dwellings looked so nice but she was silenced as the meeting began, threatened that if she didn't stop fighting she'd be banned from the meetings and wouldn't be allowed to see Kiri.

"What is this? I want to see Kirity!"

"You stay away from my Prince Sama!"

"U-um…is Ki chan okay?"

"Everyone shut up!"

"Sorry!"

"Ugh, forget it." Narumi didn't know how he dealt with all of these people but he was starting to think Kiri had made it all so much simpler. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and motioned toward Ochiai to take it away since he was 'president' of the club.

"We are going to get Koshiba Kohai back to Japan…with or without her parents." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, besides Narumi who just watched with a smirk. Without warning, Chisami jumped up and ran over to Narumi, hugging him and knocking him to the ground. He started to try and crawl away, his skin erupting in hives yet again. When he finally got her to get off his skin was so red it looked like he was a giant strawberry. "Anyway," Ochiai brought attention back to him once more while Chisami apologized for her outburst of happiness, "We need to think of a way to get her parents to agree to this."

"Why don't we just tell them the truth? They need to know what that kid's been doing!" Taro looked as if even he wanted to make that boy pay for what he did to Kiri.

"She would rather her parents not know, and we have to do this in a way that will keep them safe with their jobs."

"Why would Prince Sama's parents want to work in this stinky place anyway? These people don't deserve their talents or my Prince Sama!"

"Shrimp is right, besides they have that mean boy who was too close to my Kirity! I cannot let him stay near her anymore!" With Billy being brought up into the topic Narumi and Ochiai couldn't help but glare off into space, both hating that kid and wanting him far away from Kiri.

"Has anyone seen him anyway?

"I asked Ki chan about him last night…," Kanako whispered as she fumbled with the hem of her sweater. "She said he moved out after his birthday and hasn't been around."

"According to my information, Billy is working on a different movie set being filmed in northern California at this time." Everyone sighed in relief, no one really enjoying the thought of Billy and Kiri still living together.

"This isn't important! We need to plan for **Me's** sweet honey to come home!"

"He's right, so everyone I have come up with a list of things we'll need to do." Ochiai smirked as he relaxed in the chair he was sitting in and let his laptop sit on his lap unattended. No one had noticed that Kei hadn't returned yet because that wasn't nearly as important as figuring out how to get Kiri back to Japan and back with the S.P. "Firstly, Kanako kun and Seki, I need you two to talk to Koshiba kohai, make sure she's alright and see if there is any way that she thinks her father or mother would let her leave." The two nodded and looked at each other before blushing slightly and looking back at Ochiai. "Iroi, your job is to talk to Koshiba kohai's mother—"

"Emily? Oh yes, magnificent! This **me** is happy to do!"

"—Chisami try talking to her father about needing someone to challenge your father back home." Chisami smiled and nodded, ready to help out however she could so long as it meant Prince Sama was back. "I will find out more information on that kid and see what we can do about him and if he'll cause any problems. We'll let Kei stay with her and try to cheer her up a bit."

"What about me?"

"Yeah yeah, and me!" Taro seemed overly excited.

"Ah…Taro, we need you to go to the movie set and get as much information and 'gossip' as you can about everyone Koshiba Kun has been around."

"Rodger!"

"Narumi…do something useful." Ochiai smirked as Narumi glared at him but, surprisingly, the hot-headed young man just shrugged and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go help Kei." Ochiai glowered at him.

"On second thought—"

"Nope, there's nothing for me to do. Alright everyone, you heard the boss!" That alone made Narumi smirk as Ochiai's anger festered. "Everyone either go do your part or plan for it!"

"I will plan, for Prince sama!"

"Emily here I come!"

"We'll go make something for Ki chan to eat when she wakes up!" Kanako and Seki smiled and got up, walking out the door after Iroi and Chisami.

"I'll sneak onto the set and get the information I can." Taro followed quickly after, leaving Ochiai and Narumi in the room alone.

"Well, seeya later."

"I won't allow it."

"Hmm?"

"You and her…it's unacceptable!"

"It's impossible for you to be with her!"

"I'll make sure she see's who's the better of us by the end of this, Narumi."

"Heh, then I guess this is—"

"War."

"Whatever, Puffy Head will be mine, I won't lose to you."

"We'll see." Ochiai got up, taking his laptop with him, and left the room. Narumi followed him as the two went to their room. Just as Ochiai put his hand around the knob both boys froze. Behind the door voices were heard, followed by sobs. They glanced at each other and then leaned forward and put their ears to the door to listen.

"Ki chan don't cry! I'll put gum in his hair if you want! But, don't be nice and cut it out while he's sleeping alright?" A soft chuckle seemed to escape between the squeaks and shaky breaths of sobs.

"I…I don't think that would change anything…though he'd probably freak if you did…" She whispered something they couldn't hear right—though it sounded close to _"He's almost as egotistical as Iroi."_

"Come back to Japan with us!"

"I want to but…"

"But what? If you want to then why don't you just try to ask your parents if you can?" There was a long pause that was filled with the familiar sound of Kei huffing and the two boys were both standing tense, Ochiai's hand tightening around the knob.

"…I'd be afraid to be alone in the house…," she admitted with a heartbreaking sob that had both Ochiai and Narumi's hearts dropping. Of course, how could they be so stupid to think they could bring her back to Japan and just leave her alone in the shop? They hadn't thought this all the way through.

"I'll stay with you! Yeah, yeah, one giant slumber party! And if not then you can come stay at my place…or or stay with Naru Naru! I bet Chisami would share her room with you. I don't think Ochiai's family has room for you…Kanako Chan's family probably would let you! Or Seki chan's! Tarotard is your neighbor so he'd probably visit you! And and and, you'd have your kitty!" Ochiai stood on the other side of the door with a sudden guilt filling him. Kei, as odd as it seemed, was right. His parents wouldn't let Kiri stay with them. Yet the thought of her staying with Narumi infuriated him. The vise was happening in Narumi's mind. He swore silently that he'd find a way that she could stay at his place. Neither was really paying attention to the noises behind the door so they didn't hear when Kei said he'd go ask everyone if any of them had a place for her to stay. Moments later the door was pulled and Ochiai flinched, letting go of the knob. Kei looked up at them with wide eyes and a broad smirk. "Ki chan Naru Naru and Occhi are here!"

"Ah…where were you Kei? The meeting just ended," Ochiai said, trying to cover himself. Narumi just ignored the situation and walked in. On the couch was a blob of covers that were shaking slightly and he couldn't help but stare at it. Suddenly he realized Kiri must have been crying and didn't want them to see, so hid herself when Kei warned her they were at the door.

"Mushy Head…," as Narumi got closer to her he ignored Kei and Ochiai talking behind him. "Are you okay? Hey—" He reached out and touched the area that would have been her head under the blanket, pulling back slightly when he felt her flinch. A soft sob came from under the blanket just as Ochiai and Kei walked back over.

"Kei what did you do? Why is Koshiba kohai crying?" Kei puffed out his cheeks and stole Ochiai's spiny chair out from under him, sitting down and spinning so he could see everyone.

"I didn't do anything! Ki chan was laughing so hard she started crying!"

"Really now? What were you doing to make her laugh?"

"No, if I do it again she'll laugh and cry some more!" Ochiai and Narumi sighed, forcing themselves to agree with it so they didn't have to admit to eavesdropping.

"So where'd everyone go? Are they getting us snacks?" Kei's eyes lit up and he looked over at Ochiai pleadingly.

"No, everyone is trying to find a way to have her family let her return to Japan with us."

"Oooh, but where is Ki chan gonna stay? We can't leave her all alone! Naru Naru might go and protect her from the black out again!" Instantly, Narumi's cheeks blazed red and he plopped down onto the couch next to Kiri but faced away from her, curling into the opposite arm. Kiri, though she wasn't sobbing as loudly, was still shaking and hiding under the blanket.

"Yes, we can't have that," Ochiai agreed, he himself remembering seeing that picture and also remembering how infuriated it made him that night. Narumi glared at him slightly, remembering how the night afterwards he had thought Ochiai kissed Kiri while everyone else was asleep. "Well, we could all take turns staying with her until her parents return to Japan. I'm sure they wouldn't stay away after the filming is completed. Or she can stay with any of us; anyone in the S.P. would be more than happy to house her." He smiled toward the bundle of blankets almost as if Kiri could still see him.

Though no one spoke or moved after that, she did sit in her little tent and think. _The really are trying to help…but why? When we all first met I was just an annoyance to their group, or so they said, but now they came to L.A. to see me, saved me from what I don't want to know, and are trying to get me back to Japan. When did I find myself such an odd group…?_ Kiri finally pulled the blanket off and let it pool around her waist and linger on her arms slightly. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say or do something, anything.

"…Alright…," she rubbed her eyes slightly and yawned before wincing at the feeling of the bruise over her eye and the cuts that lingered on her neck and cheek. When she opened her eyes again she had her normal old gaze, one that looked bored with the current situation. "How is this happening?"

"Huh—oh! Well, I'm going to go find out as much as I can about that guy to see if we can hold anything above his head…and while we're here, and while you heal, the whole group is going to try and find a way to talk your parents into letting you leave." Ochiai blushed when she looked over at him and nodded. "Uh, I'll go get started on that. If you need anything, or want to get rid of Kei and Narumi, call me." Ochiai was blushing brightly as he collected his things and hurried out the door, leaving to go into the room they had just been meeting in so he could have some quiet for a while.

After the door shut Kei jumped up, nearly falling as the chair rolled back and collided with one of the beds. He caught himself and grinned. "I'll go get us snacks!" Kiri watched as Kei ran out of the room with a smile, knowing already just what he was going to get. Narumi looked over just as she looked at him and nearly jumped with how fast his heart started racing. A slow, painful smile crossed her face again and his turned five shades of red.

"Gotten any better?"

"Wha—what? What are you talking about Mushy head!" He was obviously thinking something far worse than he should have been.

"Your styling skills, have they gotten any better?" Kiri had a confused look as Narumi let out a shaky sigh.

"O-oh, yeah! I promised they would didn't I?" Kiri nodded but her face turned away and tilted down for a while. Narumi couldn't take it. "What's wrong?"

"Why did it take so long for you all to visit?" Narumi felt his heart speed up only to plummet into depression moments later.

_Of course, she doesn't care about me visiting, she wanted to see everyone. Maybe Kazuhiko is right—what? NO he is NOT right!_ Shaking his head at his own thought, Narumi forced a smile though it looked as sad as he felt. "My father kept holding me back and without Chisami and me it would be hard to get everyone on a plane and hotel rooms. If it hadn't been for tricking my father into it we probably wouldn't be here right now." She nodded as she curled into the couch arm again and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're...all here…." Oh how Narumi wished she hadn't said 'all' and ruined how perfect a moment that could have been. It was alright there, he just smiled.

"So are we…so am I…." He was about to say something else when he heard a slight grumble sound. Looking over he had to hold back his laughter. She had fallen asleep as if on cue. Shaking his head, Narumi got up and went to the closet to pull out his luggage. He went through a few things before getting out some clothes and going into the adjoined bathroom. After getting dressed he walked back out to the bedroom and saw Kiri still asleep. Kei hadn't come back yet and no one else was there or had seemed to knock on the door. It was weird, having this moment to just be around Kiri alone. It made his heart skip a beat.

Slowly, Narumi walked toward Kiri and picked up the cover that had fallen on the floor. He remembered the last time he saw her sleep so peacefully was when he had spend the night at her house after the black out. This time she was riddled with wounds and he still thought she looked kind of cute. After covering her up again, he left the room and locked the door, knowing she could unlock it from inside and that Kei had a key, before looking for Ochiai. They really needed to get her away from that guy and all this…and they all needed Kiri Koshiba back in Japan.


	9. The World of Free Fish Awaits

**Author Note:**

Welcome back. I was yelled at for splitting the last two chapters so here you are, one giant chapter! Haha, don't yell at me for doing what was asked! This was a really fun chapter to write and I am pretty happy with it.

The title really only has to do with the beginning of the story, if you understand it or have read the series but if not it's a funny and cute title anyway!

As always, I hope you enjoy and please tell me anything and everything good or bad!

**

* * *

The World of Free Fish Awaits**

_Where…where am I? Hmm…this place seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it…._

_CRASH_

_What was that?_

_Meeeerooooow_

…_Shampoo? Whoa, look at you, our even fatter than you use to be… why does everyone spoil you?_

_Meow puuuurrrr meow_

_Mhm…what is this place…I keep thinking I know it but I can't remember…. …. …. Shampoo? Shampoo where are you?_

_Meow!_

_What the hell!_

Panting heavily, Kiri shot up on the couch and nearly fell down. She looked around as sweat slipped under her bandages, making her wince as they graced her cuts. The blanket that had been around her was now on the floor and a ways away from her as if it had been kicked off of her body. No one seemed to be in the room though she could hear slight mumbling coming from out in the hall. Still, her heart was racing. That had been an odd dream that she didn't feel like reliving. Not only had she seen Shampoo fatter than before, but before her eyes he grew to be bigger than her old house and had a giant fish to match hanging from his mouth. She had covered her face with her arms just before she felt like she got hit by the fish, knocking her back into consciousness. What that was about she had no idea.

Well that wasn't completely true. Kiri had a very good feeling what it meant. Somehow Shampoo was going to be fatter than ever and she'd never get to poke fun at him until she returned to Japan. Easy enough to figure out, but she didn't get the last part. Oh well, figuring out what dreams meant wasn't what she was called out to do, and she didn't really care. That sleep had been all she really needed and now she was ready to go—her stomach started to growl and she sighed before pushing herself up. As she made her way toward the door she froze, thinking about how she probably shouldn't have left the room as much of a mess as she did. Picking up the blanket, she folded it and laid it back on the bed it came from; not knowing it was Narumi's. She left everything else in the chaos it had been in before going to the door and opening it up. Just outside were Kanako, Seki, Ochiai, Kei, and Narumi. Down the hall, Chisami and Iroi were arguing as they walked away.

When the door was opened everyone's heads snapped up and the talking died down. Kiri looked around at each of them, waiting for something to happen, before her stomach growled again. Giving them each one final glance, Kiri started to walk through the group and down the hall opposite Iroi and Chisami. Narumi and Ochiai just watched her, confused, and were joined by Seki who was leaning to the side slightly. Kei followed her without invitation and Kanako seemed to be the only one with a voice.

"Kiri chan, where are you going?" Everyone seemed to snap out of their silent coma's, beside Seki, and the group took a step after her. Ochiai closed and locked the door as they met her half way down the hall, Kiri still facing the elevator she seemed to be heading for.

"Hungry," she said boredly as she got to the elevator, pressing the button.

"O-oh! We-we were going to make you something but we figured you'd order room service…" Kanako said as she watched the doors open and Kiri step into the elevator.

"No point." Just as the doors were about to close Kiri put her hand on the side and stopped them. "Coming or not?" Everyone exchanged glanced before smiling and hurrying after her, slipping into the elevator beside she and Kei and waiting as it rose up to her floor. Once there, and out of the annoying elevator music that Narumi had started to complain about and that Kei and Kanako had defended, Kiri pulled out her key. She had a little chain that lead to a plastic cat that looked a lot like shampoo only it was completely black and didn't have the white area that Shampoo had. She unlocked the door but it didn't budge. Sighing, she went through each of the four other locks and opened the door.

"Kiri chan…why are there so many—"

"Mom's paranoid." Everyone exchanged haunting looks. The woman was paranoid yet she didn't pay attention to what a guy was doing to her daughter where she worked? Something was wrong here. No one dared to mention it, however, as they followed Kiri into the apartment. Kanako and Seki had seen the apartment last night but it wasn't very well lit and so they joined the others in slight surprise as they entered. Kiri closed the door and walked past them, not paying their shock an attention, until she was in the kitchen looking through cabinets.

Unlike Kiri's room, the apartment was actually rather bright and colourful. The carpet was a deep green and the room alone was a pale peach. Instead of doors to lead from the hallway to the living room and then again to the kitchen there were archways that had plaster imitations of roman pillars decorated with little vines and pictures of grapes. It was all wall paper and plaster but it looked so real at first glance. The living room was filled with enough furniture to hole the whole S.P. group, doubled. There was a wrap around couch against the far wall that was a blackish green, fitting the roman style of the room really well for some reason. In the corner, just past the arch way, was a large wide screened T.V. on a stand that obviously had a lot of movies and CD's ready for the watching/listening to. There was one long coffee table with a few beauty magazines and a coffee mug left from that morning. Just before walking into the kitchen there was a desk that held a new looking computer and a filing cabinet next to it that was securely locked.

The kitchen, or what they could see of it from where the group still stood, was the same colour walls but had black tile and marble white cabinets and an island. All the appliances matched perfectly, right down to the rice steamer on the counter. Of course this was nice and everyone was shocked by it really, mainly because her house in Japan had seemed so homely and this just seemed…well it seemed more like a place Chisami or Narumi would be found in, not Kiri. Nonetheless, that wasn't what had them really rooted in place. Above the couch, stretching the two walls the couches themselves did, were painted white shelves. Each shelf seemed to be covered with things to the point they seemed threatened to fall. Some had pictures—most of Seiji and Emi, or the whole family and some of Kiri and Billy—but most of the space was taken up by trophies.

As Kiri continued to search for food, most of the others—besides Kei who went to help her—moved to look at the trophies. They all thought they would have been Emi's or Seiji's, and some were, but most of them had Kiri's name on them. Some had Kiri and Billy's names, some just Billy, but their meaning was clear; Kiri hadn't given up her goal of becoming a beautician yet and that was good. They needed her and her skills for the S.P. not to mention they all envied her, even Narumi—though he'd never admit it. But still, they were all surprised to find so many trophies.

"Kazuhiko, how come you didn't tell us she was in all these competitions?" Narumi said as he turned toward the boy who seemed just as puzzled.

"I didn't hear about all of these."

"So you admit you've been keeping tabs on her!" Ochiai flinched as Narumi laughed, just making him want to attack his friend.

"No…I've been keeping tabs on competitions and her name showed up once or twice but each time I saw it we were getting ready for a job. The opportunity to tell the group never arose."

"That so…anyway, these are all first place trophies right?"

"O-oh look…some of these are from Kiri chan was a kid!" The top shelf seemed to be consumed with trophies from youth hairstyling competitions. In the center was the one that she entered when in third grade where she beat Narumi without even knowing it. Beside it, on a pedestal, was the doll Narumi had made—that Kei had given back to her after they all figured this out at school one day—and on the other side of the plaque was a picture of the winner. They all stood, awestruck as each gazed at the picture of Kiri when she was younger. Narumi quickly blushed and looked away. Seki, with a smile on his face that just made the whole room's atmosphere brighten even more, reached up and pulled down the photo.

"This was before she gave her mother that haircut…," he noted, remembering how she had strayed away from cutting hair after that. Kanako looked down at the photo and covered her lips with her fingers.

"She was so cute!"

"So, Narumi is this picture of your first love real or do you still deny it being Koshiba san?" Ochiai smirked as Narumi scuffed his foot against the floor and looked away.

"Yeah it's her, just put it—she was not my first love!" Ochiai laughed and looked back at the photo only to jump slightly when someone brushed up against him.

"Put that away." Everyone turned to see Kiri standing besides Ochiai and swaying slightly, being light headed again, to the point she ended up leaning against him before whispering an apology and standing up again. He was blushing brightly.

"Sorry!" Seki said as he reached up and put it back.

"It's alright, Ken nii chan." Kiri gave him a soft smile that made Ochiai and Narumi both jealous and flustered all the same.

"Kiri chan when did you get all of these?"

"Eh?" Kiri looked over and scanned the trophies. "These are mine?" Everyone just groaned. Of course she wouldn't pay attention to the trophies.

"W-well most of them, they have your name on them after all!"

"Oh…I must have gotten them when I was a kid."

"What about the ones with Billy's name on them?"

"Eh?" She walked over and looked up at the trophies as if for the first time. When something clicked in her head all she seemed to do was shrug. "He dragged me to hairstyling duet matches." She shrugged, not really over thinking it. In the back of her head she remembered her father teasing her and saying how Billy's parents had formed a relationship doing those very competitions. The thought seemed to make Kiri angry in some way, or at least the atmosphere around her seemed to breed off of that, as she turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Uh, Kiri chan, did you find any food?"

"Nothing's cooked," she whined before putting her head down on her arms as she sat at the island. Kei walked over and sat beside her, mimicking her movements, but kept his head up and pouted over at the others.

"Sorry!" Seki said before he started to rummage around. "I'll make you something, Kiri chan!"

"And I'll help!" Kanoko said with a smile before she went in the fridge to see what they saw. Kiri turned her head to watch them and smiled as she saw the little blushes exchanged by the two. Kei grabbed her attention by holding out a lollypop in front of her.

"Ki chan dropped this when she woke up!" In his hand was the green apple sucker he had given her earlier. She took it and popped it in her mouth, mumbling a thanks before slipping out of the kitchen with Kei on her heals. Narumi and Ochiai were in the living room, looking around awkwardly until Kiri grabbed the remote and threw it, causing Narumi to catch it just before it hit a trophy.

"Watch it mushy head!"

"Do something."

"You can feel the awkward!" Kei said cheerfully before plopping down on the couch. Narumi huffed and sat down in the corn with Ochiai a ways away from him. Both watched Kiri, wondering where she'd sit, if she did. As she walked toward the couch both boy's felt their hearts speed up. This would be it, she'd sit by one of them and that would mean she—

_~I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no~_

Everyone froze and looked over at Kiri who wasn't reacting to it at all. After the lyric's repeated a second time she looked around and realized it wasn't anyone's phone. Sighing, she rummaged through her pocket and looked at her phone with an annoyed and confused looked until she saw who was calling. Sighing, she flipped the phone open and answered.

"Why did you changed my ringtone…again."

"_I thought this one fit better!"_ The voice was loud enough that everyone, at least in the living room, could hear who it was. Narumi bean to grit his teeth as Billy Iketani's annoying voice started to echo the lyric's that had just been playing as if he were serenading Kiri, who didn't seem interested.

"What do you want."

"_As blunt as ever I see. I'm just checking in, wanted to make sure your alright and since I'm off for the weekend I wanted to see if you'd like to go somewhere? Heard there's a new amusement park opening about an hour from here and I could easily get us first day tickets!" _Ochiai and Narumi exchanged angry glances. Billy had just asked Kiri out!

"Busy this weekend."

"_Aw, can I come over then?"_

"Eh…when?"

"_Hmm…how about tomorrow night? I have to work late tonight."_

"Yeah, that's fine." Narumi's and Ochiai's jaws dropped, she had just accepted basically spending time with him! Of course the two were probably over thinking things, but still! After everything he's done she still accepts him? That just wasn't fair and it made the other boys feel nervous about who she really had feelings for.

"_Hey Kiri, are you alright?"_

"I'm fine."

"_You sure, you sound more down than usual."_

"Headache."

"_Oh, alright, well I'll see you tomorrow! Bye~!"_ As Billy started to sing those lyrics again Kiri just shut the phone without saying goodbye. Sighing as if that had been some painful procedure, Kiri plopped down on the couch between Ochiai and Narumi and snatched the remote from Narumi's hand, who froze and blushed, before turning it on and flipping through channels. She ended up finishing her lollipop about five minutes and getting up, leaving her cell phone on the couch, to go into the kitchen and throw it away. As she walked past Kei she threw him the remote and he continued to click through the vast amount of channels she seemed to have. While in the kitchen Kiri watched the two cooking with a knowing gaze, seeing them work together well and even blush when they collided. It was fun watching things unfold secretly. Sighing softly, making both turn around and blush five shades of red since they didn't know she was there, Kiri waved them a silent goodbye before walking back into the living room.

"I'll be back."

"Huh, where are you going puffy head?"

"My room."

"O-oh…." He looked back at the television for a while but something was nagging at him. Glancing over at Ochiai, he noticed his friend looked the same way. Both turned their gazes to the phone laying between them. What had that conversation been about? Were Kiri and Billy more than just friends? The annoying blond had been getting far too close to Kiri and even going as far as to say they were dating as joke but…could it be? Both boys jumped, nearly off the couch, as the phone started up again.

_~I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no~_

For some reason both boys were hoping that all of her ringtones were changed to that but as they peeked down at the phone they realized, sadly, that it was Billy calling again. They looked over to the hallway that Kiri had disappeared down and didn't hear or see her returning. The phone stopped only to start up again moments later. After the third call went missed Narumi huffed and picked up the phone before walking toward the hall. Ochiai and Kei followed close behind. As they walked Narumi realized he didn't know which room she went in. Eventually he just ended up knocking on random doors until he heard some sort of answer coming from one. Taking the muffled noise as an 'enter'; he opened the farthest door down the hall.

As soon as the door was opened everything froze. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was Kiri but unlike earlier she only had a tank top on. The worst part, she had been pulling the tank top down just as the door opened, as if she were just then getting dressed. The boys all blushed, besides Kei who acted confused as if he hadn't looked into the room, before turning and quickly closing the door. Narumi and Ochiai leaned on the opposite wall with their hands over their faces, blushing bright crimson. Kei stood between them, looking at one and then the other.

_~I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oh, I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no~_

It started again, making Narumi jump as he held out the phone as if he were about to throw it. Just as his hand winded back something touched him and made him flinch, dropping the phone. It never touched the ground for the thing that had touched him was Kiri's hand. She now had the tank top on and a vest over it with her hair pulled back in two pigtails to stay out of her wounds. She didn't look at the boys as she turned and walked back into her room. Flipping the phone open, she put it to her ear without looking who it was.

"_Kiri? Kiri are you alright?"_ She held the phone away from her ear slightly as Billy yelled exaggeratedly.

"Didn't I just tell you I was fine?"

"_That was before Emi called me!"_ Kiri had the face that she always had when someone leaked information. Sighing, she kicked her shirt into the corner and hopped on her bed. It was made, probably by her father this morning, and in front of the pillow was the Rabbit Beer Narumi had gotten her. Kei walked in and kneeled down, peeking over the bed before he grabbed the rabbit beer and started to make it hop around.

"I'm fine, Billy."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm h—I'm at the apartment." Kiri's eyes glazed over as she almost said home. This wasn't her home, and never would be.

"_I'm coming over."_

"Don't you have work?"

"_I'll skip."_

"Don't bother." There was a loud sigh heard from the other end until Billy's voice became so quiet only Kiri and Kei, who was the only one brave enough to walk into Kiri's room after what had just happened, could hear.

"_Kiri…are you alright, I mean it. Emi said you're really hurt…do you need anything…do you need me? I'll come over there if you do, I can get out of work and my boss can just snuff it. Come on Kiri; remember when we won that last contest? Told you I'd get you anything I could, let me cheer you up or at least make sure you're alright."_ It was then that the wheels began to work in Kiri's head. Looking over at Kei, she noticed he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kiri tilted her head down and fumbled with a button on her shirt boredly before sighing.

"How fast can you get here…?" Narumi and Ochiai both rushed to the doorway and stared at her in shock.

"_I could be there in an hour."_

"Alright…."

"_Want me to pick you up anything?"_ As if on cue, Kiri's stomach growled.

"Snacks…and orange juice." A chuckle was heard on the other side of the phone but it seemed to be more nervous than senser.

"_Deal, I'll see you soon Kiri. Oh, and I'll tell your parents I'm stopping by."_

"Alright…Billy…?"

"_Yeah?"_

"They're here." The phone went silent for a moment before a long, exaggerated sigh echoed loud enough it made the phone screech. Kiri made a face as she rubbed her ear.

"_When did they get there?"_

"Yesterday."

"_Ugh, what do they want?"_

"I want ice cream! Oh and Pocky, and and…um…bonbons!"

"Catch that?" Kiri asked as she grinned slightly, which made both Narumi and Ochiai feel stabs of jealousy that Kei could make her nearly smile those charming smiles they both loved.

"_Yeah, I caught it. I'll be there in about an hour, don't get into too much trouble with those loud weirdos or I'll make sure I have my scissors!"_

"What, finally going to let me cut your annoying bangs?

"_Wha—n-no! Kiri gosh, anyway I'm off, gotta sneak out! Bye!"_

"Bye." Kiri shut the phone and plopped back on her bed with a sigh. Her eyes closed and she listened as the floor squeaked when Narumi and Ochiai walked in.

"Uh-hey p-puffy head. Sorry about that, uh yeah…"

"It's fine, Naru Naru." She didn't open her eyes and just laid there with her eyes closed as her head tilted to the side toward the window. Kei started poking her with a stick of pocky that he apparently had stashed in his pocket. She opened an eye and peeked over at him only to accept his offer and sit back up. It was then that her gaze turned to the floor, between Narumi and Ochiai, and she saw a piece of paper. The boys followed her gaze until Ochiai picked up the paper and turned it to see a photo of himself, Narumi, and Kei. He looked at it for a moment until he was about to show it to Narumi but instead it was pulled out of his fingers by Kiri. She walked between the two boys and closed her door, making both of them blush with bad thoughts.

"Oh wow, it's like a scrapbook!" Kei shouted as he jumped off the bed and pushed between Narumi and Ochiai, who were frozen for a moment before looking at the door, confused. "Wow, look everyone's here! Ki chi, Kanako chan, Seki chan, Oosuchin, Narusie, Iroi, Tarotard, Chisami chan! Even I'm in some of these. Oh look it's the Koshiba samas and Billy too!" As Kiri put the picture that fell back onto the door Kei pulled down one of Billy and Kiri. The picture was of somewhere in the apartment, probably the living room, were Kiri was eating some chips and Billy had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ear and smile, at least that's how it looked. Kiri looked as indifferent as ever in the photo. Not seeming to care as much about that picture as she did the other, she let Kei look at it and play with it all he wanted.

Ochiai and Narumi both looked ready to grab that photo and tare it to shreds and throw it in a tar pit but they didn't dare try with Kiri in the room. She was watching them, besides perhaps Kei, and the bruise above her eye made her seem so weak compared to the girl they knew. Finally, Kei put the photo back and they all seemed to have a staring contest with Kiri until she pushed past them and went to the letters on her desk. She pulled the scissors away from them, laying them in front of a picture frame that had a photo of everyone before she moved, and then put the letters in a drawer in her desk. She then sat down and pulled out her phone, placing it on the desk before she started to play random songs.

"Guys, the food is ready…um…hello? Where did you all go?" Kanako yelled from in the kitchen before she started to wander around. By this time Kiri had chosen a song:

_~Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_

_It gets me through the night._

_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to do,_

_I'm gonna live my life._

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_

_Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fl._

_When the world gets in my face,_

_I say, have a nice day._

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day~_

Before she got up and followed the others out of her room. Being sure to close the door and have her phone in her pocket, Kiri took a fleeting look at the front door for a moment before going into the kitchen and sitting around the island with the others.

* * *

Taro looked around at the set. It was one thing to get gossip around a high school or even in a city he was familiar with—and even easier since he worked at his family's shop—but to get information from a Hollywood set? How was he going to pull this off? Just as he was thinking about that someone walked close to his hiding place and his heart started to pound with fear. The person walked right past him at a rather fast speed, which got faster the farther away the person went. _Maybe this is something?_ Getting rather excited all of the sudden; Taro peeked from his hiding place—behind a bunch of clothes and stage props—at the person that had just walked past him.

He was instantly furious with what he saw. There was the boy who had been …well Taro didn't see exactly what the boy did but he knew this was the guy responsible for hurting Kiri! That fact alone made Taro want to leave and find some other way of getting attention, at least until he saw the person the boy had stopped in front of. It wasn't the redheaded girl, no this one had long curly brown hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail that framed her face really well. Taro blushed slightly before shaking his head. No, no need to think about how pretty she was or how cute she looked in the little pink dress she had on with black leggings. He shook his head again and watched. _What was her name again…um…Alisa maybe? Yeah that's it! Ugh, I can't hear anything their saying…I'll just get a…little closer._

As Taro crept closer he kept his ears strained to listen to anything he could pick up. Thankfully this part of the set was rather secluded and quiet today so after a few steps he was finally able to hide and hear at the same time. Her voice was delightful, he had to admit. Swallowing harshly, he pushed those ranting thoughts aside and leaned on a box where he sat, listening as well as he could.

"Axel Anthony Alexander get your slimy hands off of me!"

"oh, not in the mood to play Alisa?"

"What, Kiri gone so now I'm your toy?"

"Just like old times."

"Only this time you don't have anything to hold over my head! The film is half done and my mother is the star, you can't ruin this!"

"I could ruin the next movie!"

"Try it, I'm done. I'll tell everyone what you've done, to me and Kiri."

"Does Kiri know she's your replacement?"

"…Don't even try that Axel, I am not at fault here."

"You didn't warn her."

"Your…you...ugh! You're a slimy git you know that? I don't care, Axel. You can't hide behind daddy forever. I'm not afraid of you and the moment someone has the courage to tell your father…well you'll be the one out of here!"

"Hah, if you're not afraid of me why don't you tell him? He's here today. Or are you afraid of your reputation." Alisa huffed and crossed her arms as she tried to push away from the man but he just pinned her against the wall.

"Fine, you know what I will! No one should have to deal with you any more you…you…you perverted freak! No wonder your mother couldn't stand you, you probably went after her too!" She tried to run away but Axel, looking like a daemon reborn, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her kicking and screaming.

"You damn, filthy little harlot! I'll ruin you, I'll kill you! Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll kill you!" He put his hands around her throat and began to choke her until—Axel fell down beside Alisa for a moment, catching his breath as blood dripped down the side of his face. Both he and Alisa looked up only to see Taro standing over him, trembling, with a microphone stand in his hands. The stand dropped with a clang just as Axel got up and lunged for him. Alisa kicked Axel in the leg and jumped up before grabbing Taro's hand and pulling him away, running with him down a hall as fast and as far as she could.

"This…should…be an…okay place….to stop…" Alisa breathed as she put her hands on her knees, letting go of Taro's hand at last, as she tried to catch her breath. Taro, who was a little better off than her, leaned against the wall and basically did the same. He was blushing even more now and looked away when she looked up. "Thank you…um…who are you?" He flinched and looked over at her as she stood up straight again and pushed some hair out of her face.

"me, I..um..I'm…" Alisa giggled at how flustered he was acting and tilted her head to the side, waiting. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and put his arm behind his head as he spoke as fast as he could without mumbling and meshing the words all together. "I'm…I'm Taro Komatsu, a friend of Kiri Koshiba's from Japan."

"Oh…oh! So…you heard that didn't you." Taro nodded and kept rubbing the back of his head as he looked down. "I wish…I wish I could help Kiri somehow…I wish she'd move back to Japan."

"We're trying to figure out away to do that—oops!" he put his hands over his mouth and darted his eyes around, knowing he was suppose to bring back news, not start it. Alisa's eyes widened and she looked over at him.

"Really! Oh my gosh, can I help? Please, is there anything I can do? I swear I'll help, I owe it to her!" Taro looked into her worried, and by now tearful, eyes and couldn't help thinking she was adorable.

"Uh…yeah, I think you could actually help us a lot." He offered her his hand and smiled timidly. "Busy? I'll bring you to see Kiri and see if you can help us, if you're free." Her smile just made his grow as she gave him her hand.

"I'm free from now till this movie is over if it keeps Kiri away from Axel."


	10. A Promise is a Promise

**Author Note:**

Sorry this is a little late, I wasn't feeling well and things haven't been the best. Hope you enjoy, I don't think this is the best chapter but it should be alright!

**

* * *

A Promise is a Promise**

There was a sudden rattling coming from the door, accompanied by the turning of the knob. After a few moments the sound stopped and the knob returned to its normal position. Everyone had, by this time, migrated from the kitchen to the living room with their lunches and was relaxing while Kei continued to flip through the channels. When the rattling sound had been loudest, everyone looking toward the door but as soon as it stopped worried glances exchanged between the whole group. Moments later the room filled with flinching bodies as a loud song broke the silence that came after Kei shut the T.V. off.

_~Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_

_It gets me through the night._

_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to do,_

_I'm gonna live my life._

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_

_Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fl._

_When the world gets in my face,_

_I say, have a nice day._

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day~_

All eyes turned toward Kiri as she got off the cough, where she sat between Kanako and Kei, and walked back into the kitchen. After checking the caller I.D. she flipped the phone open and put it to her ear, leaving just a small space in case he was loud again.

"Hey."

"Kiri!" The voice had an echo as if it were coming from two sides; the phone and beyond the front door. "I'm heeeeere!"

"…So?"

"Let me in?"

"…What happened to your key?" Narumi and Ochiai exchanged glances and both made slightly sneering faces before looking back over at Kiri along with the others.

"I gave it to Emi and Seiji before I move out. Anyway, I got your snacks!" Just as Kiri started for the door, Kei jumped up and ran toward it and unlocked all the latches and such. As the door opened a young man appeared. He had shimmering blonde hair and a blackberry to his ear as his eyes closed in slight pain. In his arms were two large bags filled to the bursting with snacks and things. A strap going across his chest showed he also had a backpack that, by the way he was standing, seemed pretty heavy. Kei grabbed one back and brought it to the kitchen as Kiri reached for the other. After lifting her arm to a certain amount she buckled over in pain and had to lean against the wall as she grabbed her injured shoulder tightly. The young man, who had opened his eyes and put his phone away by then, put the second bag down and was at Kiri's side before the others could run over. "Kiri! Are you alright?" He cradled her in his arms and turned her over so her face, which was contorted in pain, was viewable. By now everyone was gathered around the two, watching with worried gazes. "What the hell happened…!"

"Nnn…!" The sleeve of Kiri's vest had slid down her arm as she gripped her shoulder, making it easy to see the red consuming the white bandages. Her head tilted toward the young man holding her and her eyes were shut tightly as if any sight gave her excruciating pain.

"Bring her to the couch!" Narumi shouted as he got everyone out of the way and picked up any dishes or garbage that lay on the longest section of the wrap around couch. As he brought such things into the kitchen, and Kei went to pick up the other back and close the door, Kiri was brought over to the couch and laid down. By the time the two came back everyone else was already crowding around her. Kei noticed a few hateful exchanges going between the blonde boy and Narumi but he just moved to sit on the arm of the couch by Kiri's feet.

"Someone explain what happened to my Kiri!"

"Yours? She's not—"

"What, is she yours then _Narumi_?" the boy sneered as the dangerous atmosphere got thicker. The only thing that broke the hateful exchange was Kiri making another painful noise.

"Seki san, could you treat her wounds? Your family does run a clinic…." Ochiai said as he stood up straight and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Seki looked up, surprised, and then bowed sharply before moving to kneel beside Kiri. He pressed the pressure points above her collarbone and on her bicep, numbing the area of her shoulder that was wounded.

"Ah, excuse me!" he mumbled as his hands moved to her neck and lifted her head slightly. Eventually, Kiri calmed into a light yet relaxed sleep, her arm slipping across her chest, her hand releasing her shoulder as it fell off the couch completely. Her hand grazed the carpet with her palm facing up, showing the glistening moister of her lingering blood. Seki kept working on relaxing her muscles as Kanako ran into the kitchen and came back with a wet cloth. She cleaned Kiri's hand off and held the cloth tightly, drops of pink water running down her thumb like a tear, as she watched.

"What happened?" Ochiai asked as he sat down besides Kiri's head, letting her rest against him slightly as her head was placed back down. Narumi leaned against the wall, shooting Ochiai a dark look while also looking Kiri over with worry. Kei sucked on his lollypop and watched the blood pooling on her bandages with dazed eyes, as if he was trying to ignore the thoughts running through his head.

"S-sorry…uh…Kiri Chan's stitches popped…her wound is reopening."

"What?" Narumi and the blond boy shouted in unison.

"S-sorry!"

"What can you do?" Ochiai asked, trying to keep calm.

"Ah…well…I need some bandages, and scissors…and needle. I could try to stitch it back up, if it's not too bad."

"Where the hell do we get all of that before she gets worse?"

"Emi has some, I'll go grab it!" The blond boy got up and started for the hallway, disappearing after the arch. Narumi glared at the area even after he was gone.

"This is his entire fault!"

"Don't blame Iketani. Sleeping on the couch like she had been probably put a lot of strain on the stitches."

"So you're going to blame Puffy Head over Billy?"

"Calm down, I'm not blaming anyone; I'm just saying it was bound to happen eventually." Before Narumi could continue arguing with Ochiai, the blond boy, Billy Iketani returned with his arms wrapped around bundles of bandages and an empty ice pack, a pair of scissors and a needle were in his hand. After putting everything down on the table, including the scissors that were basically for art, not hair or thread, he left to fill the ice pack.

Seki wasted no time in pulling Kiri's vest off her injured arm before picking up the scissors. He turned toward Kanako, who looked up gravely. "Sorry…please clean the blood as I work," He said as he turned back to Kiri. Kanako just nodded and leaned across Kiri, putting a hand on her upper shoulder away from the wound. Seki put a hand on her waist and together they turned Kiri onto her side. Kanako held the cloth against her arm, out of Seki's way, and waited. As Billy came back in with the ice pack, putting it on the table as well, Seki was just beginning to cut the bandages. Blood dripped down her paling flesh as Kanako did her best to catch and clean it up. Gasps ran through the room as all eyes fell on the wound.

Kiri's arm looked stained by blood alone and the black steal thread used for her stitches had splintered and ripped through chunks of her flesh. Blood splurged out now and then but Kanako, even though she looked faint by now, did her best to keep it clean. Seki was quiet and quick as he thread the remaining stitch material through the needle and tried to re-stitch the wound. Kiri, who was still conscious, started wiggling and flinching.

"Sorry, hold her…." Ochiai, who sat closest, put a hand on her shoulder by her neck and one on her lower arm by her waist, holding her down as well as he could. Narumi crossed his arms and looked away, though he gave the whole thing a sideways glance. Billy stayed close, pacing out of the way, and couldn't take his eyes off the needle going in and out of Kiri's skin. As much as he hated Ochiai for being the one to help her, he was more worried about her wellbeing than anything else.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of just those simple stitches—which was actually only approximately twenty minutes—Seki had Ochiai hold Kiri's arm up as he began to redo her bandages. When he was done he took the ice pack and laid it over her shoulder after budging her vest up to keep the sheer cold from getting to her. By now she had passed out from the pain and her head was lying on Ochiai's thigh, her face a painting of pain. From time to time he would stroke her cheek, pushing strands of hair back, and watched her simply breathe. After he was done with everything Seki got up and went into the kitchen to wash the blood off his hands. Kanako went with him, cleaning off the scissors and the needle before putting them on a paper towel to dry. She took all the old bandages, without looking at them, and threw them out as quickly as possible. When the two walked back into the living room they saw Billy putting a blanket over Kiri's body.

"We should put her in her bed to rest," he whispered as he looked down at her, his head tilted to the side making his bangs move slightly. Everyone looked at him and then exchanged glances before looking over at Seki.

"Ah, sorry…yes, that would probably be best." He gave them all a bright smile, making the whole group calm and relax with gentle nods of their heads. Before any of the others could get close, and before Ochiai could move, Billy knelt down and picked Kiri up. The ice pack fell onto the couch but the blanket stayed as he started toward the bedroom. Narumi, not bothering with his temper, went ahead of him and pulled back the blankets and put the Rabbit Beer on the desk. Billy walked in and laid Kiri on the bed, taking the blanket away before her own sheets and blankets were put over her. Ochiai slipped in behind him and put the ice pack back on Kiri's shoulder, over the sheet.

A few moments passed with everyone simply staring at Kiri, half expecting her wake up and ask for something to eat. It wasn't until Kei walked in and clicked his lollypop in his mother that the others turned away from her. He gave them all a smile, which some glared at, before pointing down the hall.

"Someone's knocking at the door, they sound like Tarotard!"

"Hmm…maybe he has some information." Ochiai motioned for the others to follow as he started to leave the room. Outside, however, he lingered until everyone was already out. Billy stayed behind but when Ochiai cleared his throat even he looked up.

"What?"

"If you want to find out what happened to her, follow us." Billy looked over Kiri one more time before finally sighing and nodding. They both left Kiri with one finally glance before her door was shut and they walked into the living room. There, on the shorter end of the couch, sat Taro and a young woman they all remembered from the day before. The group all began to question him and, eventually, her as well.

* * *

"Yes…I can help…but even if I say something the Director will never listen…there has to be some other way." Alisa, who had finally opened up enough to talk after about an hour, looked around the room. Her blue eyes were swimming like whirlpools and every word she said dripped with fear and sincerity.

"How are we going to stop this guy if we can't talk to the Director?"

"By making him think we can." Everyone turned toward Ochiai, who was leaning against the wall, only to see him smirk mischievously and push his glasses up.

"Alright, I give. How are we going to get him to think that, Kazuhiko?" Narumi, who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, looked over at his friend with an arched brow.

"Simple, he knows he can control the girls but he doesn't know us. We already went against him once, what's stopping us from doing it again?" After a bit of murmured conversation the group all looked back at Ochiai and nodded.

"Alright, but how is that going to help us getting Puffy Head back to Japan?" Ochiai just chuckled in response.

"We'll use his influence to convince her parents that the movie will be going to Japan and they need a hairstylist to work with the children who will be entering the movie at a later date. That's when we'll come in and guarantee that she'll be well taken care of."

"T-that…that's brilliant, Ochiai senpai!" Kanako said with a bright smile and starry eyes. Seki quickly got the same look.

"Cool, Occhi! So are Iroi san and Chisami chan still going to have anything to do with this?"

"Yes, they'll be the ones to help us seal the deal. Taro, we need you to bring Miss Ortiz back to the set and find him. Call us when you have him in a secure area and we'll be waiting nearby."

"I want a chance at this guy," Billy, who had been told everything that had happened, said as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"What can you do?"

"I've got enough publicity to scare the crap out of him." Narumi smirked.

"Looks like blonde actually can come in handy for once."

"Watch it Narumi."

"Or what?"

"I don't mind being in papers because I was caught beating the crap out of someone."

"Why you little—"

"Everyone's on edge but we can't take this out on each other so sit down and calm down, both of you." Ochiai pushed off the wall and walked over to Alisa and Taro. "I'm sorry for this. We're all a bit on edge because of Koshiba san's injuries. Will you help us?"

"Of course. I owe that much to Kiri." Alisa smiled and shook hands with Ochiai, giving him and fluttering gaze as if she were flattered by his gentlemen act.

"Thank you. Can you handle this?"

"I can do better than that. I'll get him alone for you and we'll twist his arm till it snaps." She stood up and took Taro's hand, who was blushing brightly once again, before she pulled him to his feet and ran with him toward the door. "We'll call you as soon as we get him! Don't wait too long before coming over!" Without another word the two left, hand in hand.

After the two left the rest of the group lingered in the living room, chatting and planning. Within thirty minutes there was a knock on the door. When answered, by Billy who continued to say he was the only one who was allowed to since he use to live there, they found Iroi and Chisami. After explaining things to them the group got ready to leave. Kanako, Chisami and Iroi were left behind to make sure Kiri wasn't alone, and that someone could watch out for her when she woke up. After saying their goodbyes and making sure everyone had their numbers, the boys left for the movie set.


End file.
